


Cut To The Quick

by GrapeWhite



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adult Content, Affectionate Insults, Alcohol, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animals, Arguing, Assault, Athletes, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Attraction, Bad Flirting, Beating, Best Friends, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Breaking and Entering, Brotherly Affection, Character Bashing, Dancing and Singing, Dom/sub, Dominance, Don't Try This At Home, Dreams and Nightmares, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, F/M, Fear, Fetish, Fights, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Flirting, Friendship, Frottage, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Group Sex, Homophobic Language, Human Furniture, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insults, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jealousy, Kinks, Love/Hate, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Martial Arts, Masks, Moving On, Multi, Music, Mystery Character(s), Non-Penetrative Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pain, Partying, Porn Video, Rare Pairings, References to Drugs, Sadism, Sex Toys, Shopping, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Some Humor, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, Squick, Stabbing, Suicide Attempt, Surprises, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Threats, To Be Continued, Training, Trans Character, Vampire Sex, Weapons, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeWhite/pseuds/GrapeWhite
Summary: ( definition of )  Facade -  a false appearance or way of behaving that hides what someone or something is really like .**  Credit to ( online ) Macmillan dictionary )  **





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING/TRIGGER WARNING - This is one of the very few and possibly ONLY ' nice ' chapters . Many of them go downhill and become quite dark from here . ( points at tags ) Please read those and maybe my Update too . 
> 
> Credit to LJ Smith for Bray's morbid quote . Partial song lyrics credits to : 
> 
> Shake it off - Taylor Swift , Max Martin , Karl Johan Schuster
> 
> Set it free - Dave Bassett
> 
> Party in the USA - Jessica Cornish , Claude Kelly , Lukasz Gottwald

" I followed my heart into the fire , got burned, got broken down by desire .

But the smoke in my eyes left me blurry , blurry and blind . "

The redhead nodded and clapped along with the beat , jumping in on guitar now and then , keeping pace with the singer .

The second entertainer stomped his booted feet and growled the faster paced lyrics .

" Stickin' to the plan that says , I can ... do anything at all .  
I can do anything at all ! "

Heath grinned a little , moving over to be the drummer while the vocalist shook his body and head banged , singing louder .

" 'Cause nothing's keeping me down .  
Gonna let it all out .  
Come on and say right now , right now , right now !  
This is my big Hello !  
'Cause I'm here and never letting go .  
I can finally see it's not just a dream , when you set it all free , all free , all free . "

The performer dropped the mic - literally - and swayed , collapsing to his knees , gasping for air .

Slater darted to his side , helping him to his feet and leading him to the bottom steps of the stairwell .

It was something that they had in common , 'lurking in the shadows ' , as the redhead called it , although he was the extrovert in comparison to unsocial Ambrose .

" **_How _** \- " Dean wheezed and panted , reclining on the staircase found in one of the few out-of-the-way places in the arena . " Do you do this every week , Red ? My throat is ... _aaauuurrrrrgghhh _! Like I chomped on a _cactus _ ! "

Heath smiled , handing him water and a lemon flavor , sore throat lozenge with a liquid honey filled center .

" I _practice _ . And I **_work _**, even when it _hurts _. And it **_always _**hurts . "

Dean looked at all of the musical instruments - the electric **_and_** acoustic guitars , the professional drum set , the keyboard , the tambourine and harmonica , assorted other stuff that he didn't know the names of and wasn't planning to ask about either .

" Yeah , I'd bet it does . "

" Trust me , it does . "

" I stay out too late . " Dean began , staring at Slater , challenging him .

" Got nothing in my brain . " Heath countered , smirking as he tapped on his head .

" That's what people say . " Ambrose kept the dare going , eyes fixed on the other guy .

" That's what people say . " Slater echoed , defiant and watchful .

" But I keep cruising , can't stop , won't stop moving . "

" It's like I got this music in my mind saying it's gonna be alright . " Heath said and grinned .

" I never miss a beat . " Dean said , punching the air .

" I'm lightning on my feet . "

" And that's what they don't see . "

" That's what they don't see . "

" I'm just gonna shake , shake , shake , shake , shake . " Jon hopped up and down .

" I shake it off , I shake it off . " Heath swung his Autumn leaf red-orange hair back and forth , whipping it around .

They fell down , laughing , gasped for air and beamed at each other .

" I , uh - " Ambrose stood first , pining somewhat for his formerly medium length hair and ran his fingers over the nearly buzzed scalp . " On behalf of the three of **_us _**, I want to apologize to the three of **_you _**. "

Heath watched him with side glances , keeping his distance .

" I think that ... we ruined it for you and your buddies and I'm _sorry _ . Your Three MB was the ' Team ' , the bad- asses , the big guys in charge , tearin ' through your opponents . Then **_we _**came along and you guys got turned in dark match jobber jokes . I'm **_sorry _** . "

" That was _fate _ , actually . And I'm kinda **_glad _**that it happened . " the redhead commented and smiled .

" Eggs-scuze you much ? " Dean fumbled with speaking , his pupils dilating . " Did you just say that you **_wanted _**us to beat Drew's , Jinder's and your asses ? ! "

" It proved something that I needed to live with . That as much as I _loved _them - still do - neither one of those guys cared about **_me _** . "

" I totally understand how crummy that feels , having two men play you for a fool and turn your wrestling career into a damn comedy act . That's why I'm leav- "

" But you should be warned . If you're going to join Rhodes team , don't trust him completely ' cause he's _psycho_ . "

" Yeah , well ? So am **_I _** . " Jon gloated .

" I _mean it _ . After we lost Dusty , Cody **_snapped _** . His daddy issues mixed with uncontrollable hatred and he blames Vince , Hunter and everybody that works in the WWE company . **_Everybody_** , the entire _roster _ . He wants to kill me guaranteed , you presumably and all of the other guys and gals too . "

Dean scoffed , hands on hips .

" Hey , let him pull that crap on **_me _**and he'll _fail _. "

Heath's eyes were damp and his smile was unsteady , artificial .

" Just ... keep in mind what I told ya . "

Dean slapped at the redhead's shoulders and patted his back , using the tried-and-true ways that most guys showed their friendly support .

" And ... and - " Slater's kind face was puffy and maroon , a chagrin , bashful tomato . " When you see Wade , tell him that I - his ginger git , his imbecile - still loves him . "

" I don't think that I'll cross paths with that bent-nose , big-eared Brit - "

" Nawh , you **_will _** . He goes wherever Cody is . " Heath sighed . " That's why our marriage fell apart . "

" You should escape with me . " Dean blurted , hoping that he sounded encouraging . " Handcuffs are fun for the entertaining fucks , yeah , but not for **_work _**and who knows what you'll find out there ? "

" I dunno if I'd like it . " Heath said , taking off his sunglasses and wiping them clean . " Actually , I'm not really sure why **_you _**wanta . You have true friends here , loyal and caring and if my life was anything like yours , I'd stay forever . "

" My _friends_ ? ! My **_friends _** ? ! " Ambrose screamed and pushed the other man down . He stood over the dazed redhead , muscles taut , fists and jaw clenched . " You're **_right _**about not _knowing anything _ . You're a **_wimp _** , a damn _pussy _ ! Weakling ! _Hit me _ , c'mon , I **_dare _**you , _hit me _ ! "

Slater stared morosely at the fuming Jon .

" How would **_that _**change anything ? You'd still go ... "

" Jeeez , kid . " Dean helped Slater to his feet . " It sounds **_weird _** for me to say but I'm certainly going to miss seeing you . "

" Feeling's _mutual _ . " Heath grinned . " Interesting people are the most - "

" _Interesting_ ? " Ambrose cut in , laughing .

Heath chortled .

" Yep . " he replied and pecked the other guy softly on the mouth before either male had time to react or think .

Dean blushed , motionless as Slater winked , smiled and waved Bye , singing and dancing up the basement steps .

" So I put my hands up , they're playing my song and the butterflies fly away .  
Noddin' my head like , yeah . Movin' my hips like , yeah .  
I got my hands up , they're playin' my song , you know I'm gonna be okay ... "

///////

Jon went outside for a smoke with no regrets . Guilt was a meaningless thing and so was friendship .

What could **_they _**do anyway , **_fire _**him ?

He lit one up and sat on the cold steps , hankering for a beer , no , an **_entire _**six-pack while watching the sky blazing gold , pink , red and yellow-orange .

Tonight would be one of his last matches here .

The **_final _**ones for _this prison _ .

Ambrose sneered , scooting around and changing position to keep his ass from going numb .

A cloud passed overhead , shrouding the moonlight .

His cig burned out in a wisp of vapor , along with the lighter's flame .

" The man who would become StarDust's **_pet_** Death , I knew you'd come . "

Dean didn't look behind him . The stars glittering above were **_way _**more important , in his opinion .

" I _thought _that I smelled the disgusting stink of a _deadbeat dad _ . "

Bray trailed his wrapped fingertips and broad , taped thumbs across cracked brick and looked down , gazing at red dots soaking into grey beginning to crumble .

" You'll always be my favorite one that got away . "

" Ever choke on having the taste of Randy Orton and Justin Gabriel 's dicks inside you each time you bone her ? How about - may he peacefully rest - Vader's kid , Jake Carter , the goofy Miz lookalike ? Face facts , your knee high gold digger and homewrecker has been **_quite _** the backstage bicycle . "

" It's harsh as getting sand in your eyes , blinding you , isn't it ? This latest sensation and odd feeling of becoming one with deceit ? "

" Asks the guy who disowned his young , innocent daughters . " Dean snarled , inching towards the door slowly .

" _Christopher _ . " Bray smiled , his round face heating with a rose pink glow . " The one you have in _so much _common with . Your problems with alcohol match his . The self-proclaimed _greatest _, Jericho . "

" I'm **_not _**a drunk and he is **_not _**my boyfriend or lover either ! " Jon spat . " I'm no man's **_pet _**and not your _lover _either ! "

" They'll learn ... ohhh , they'll will see things _your way _when you teach them . " Wyatt chuckled .

" Yep , Husky's lost his little mind ! " Dean muttered sarcastically , clenching his fists and scowling . " And thinks he's frikkin ' Paul Bearer now . "

" Keep their heartache with you when the tears fall . Listen to your sweet , precious , irreplacable Shield weep . "

" Bent ? Yeah , get it . "

Bray slid close to the object of his affection , who glared and kept his distance .

" Here , the worst is plain to see ... a clear view who is mistreated , held down , imprisoned . But over there , **_they _**do very well hiding their egos , the negativity , the faults similar to what you're already used to with a coat of glossy paint and a big smile . "

" Meaning ? ! " Ambrose slapped away the moving hand on his cornflower blue denim knees and hip .

" One with your intelligence hasn't heard of if it's too good to be true , it probably _is _ ? "

" Hey , **_nobody _**screws with _me _ . " Jon hissed , then narrowed his eyes . " Unless I _let _them . "

" They'll be vulnerable once you're gone . " Wyatt grinned , giggled and licked his swollen lips . " Easy , so _easy _pickings . "

" You are **_not _**going to touch them ! " Dean shoved Bray hard and he stumbled , nearly falling back .

" Two beauties with pretty long hair , their ankles slung over my shoulders . "

" You are **_not _**going to mess with them because _they're _**_mine _** ! " Jon screamed into Bray's know it all , red face .

Ambrose staggered , his heart rate zooming , leaping and galloping . He paused to blink , tremble and gasp for air .

" You **_love _**them . "

" **_No_** . " Dean sourly huffed . " I _said _they're **_mine_** . My **_property_** . I own my house , that doesn't mean I wouldn't sell the place , move away and be _fine without _ it . "

" The innocent and a sinner . "

" Here's the deal , if you mess with Romes , I **_will _**go after you . And Prince Rollins the _Stupid _isn't your type either . He's basically equal parts headache , heartache and gross armpit hair so long that it could be braided into dreadlocks , maybe . "

" You're trying to dissuade me . " Wyatt beamed . " My barb-wire and jagged glass shards love . "

" Give it a rest . " Dean scowled .

" He who has arisen from the ashes of destruction . "

Jon glanced at his hand once he felt the chill inside his palm . His fingers were ensnared with Wyatt's thicker ones and the cooler sensation came from the small pewter piece of jewelry that had suddenly appeared .

" **_Not_** the ring I've dreamed of giving you but I am learning patience . Sultry , erotic , sweating , sexual patience "

" You're _disgusting _ . " Dean stared , fixated on the polished metal and engraved , winged black skull . " What **_is _**this ? ! "

" It is **_you _** . " Bray replied , smirking and giggling . He placed one hand on Dean's chest , where his heart panicked and the second above his nose to sit between his brows . " What you **_want _**to see . What you _need _to , my dear fallen angel with his beautiful , tattered wings of blood . "

Ambrose screamed from the shock of a lightning strike jolting through his body and collapsed into a strange , murky and desolate landscape .

This place wasn't anything like where he'd gone when he had almost died .

It was _different _here .

Dean studied the numerous doors facing him . A few were decorated with long coils of clear , twinkling lights , others had black and white Beetlejuice stripes . Some were glowing from the rainbow neon above and around , many were dazzling underneath a vibrant pink , silver and turquoise ' glitter explosion ' paint job .

He creaked one of the striped exits or entranceways open and jumped back , yelling when the googly eyed , happily grinning , bright yellow green elongated object waved in his stunned face .

" Wacky Waving Inflatable Arm Flailing Tube Man ! "

The harsh laughter overhead seriously pissed him off .

He made it shakily to his feet and growled .

" _Not funny _ ! Fool me **_once _** , Wyndham . "

After peeking into the next aperture , Jon was the one that snickered .

He could plainly see the kids birthday party in the distance with Gerlinde , Josephine and the two little boys giggling and pointing and working hard to yank Joe from the ball-pit he was hilariously , obviously stuck in .

" If I only had known to bring my crowbar with me ! " Ambrose whooped , held his sore sides and smiled until his mouth ached .

Blinking , unfortunately , made the amusing and sweet image evaporate , replaced with a bleak sight .

Dean quivered . **_This _**was one of the main reasons he'd left , why he'd hauled ass outta there , unwilling to stick around in case it came horrificly true .

Roman was in a hospital bed , lots of tubes and needles poked and inserted into various parts of his body . His skin tone had turned sickly gray and nothing but dry , thin stubble remained on his scalp where long tresses once were .

Jon whined , gulping on terror in his mouth , his throat , choking , gagging him enough to feel like barfing .

Not **_his_** Romes , no , not ever -

The tired man had dark circles under his eyes and thick wrinkles pulling his formerly cheerful face down into absolute sadness , total pain .

He coughed and wheezed and plugged his own ears , whipping his neck painfully around to not see or hear anymore .

" _Not my Romes_ ! " he shouted . " I **_won't _**look and you **_cannot _**make me ! "

Additional voltage clobbered him and the minute that he slowly rose , Dean staggered to another door , held on tight and wept .

" They'll replace you . "

" Who will ? My Romes wouldn't do anything to hurt me and as for _stupid _ Seth , he probably already has a long line formed going out of the bedroom , salivating and impatient . "

" Two Taylor Swift songs . " Bray's eerie and guttural , whispered voice said , hovering above .

" Yeah , you're cryptic now but still _not funny _ ! " Dean bellowed , kicking down another door .

He watched the most unconventional family this side of Lilo and Stitch , in his opinion - Colby and his FTM partner , their child , the Iowan's adoptive parents , a slew of cats and some bizarre , shriveled grey thing that **_might _**have been a dog .

Okay , fine ... yeah , he got along with quirky and fierce Jacobs like gasoline and matches - ironically enough - but was honestly pleased that they were happy . **_All _**of them and that included that nail polished , purse carrying , cat owned , hardcore wrestling , pain in the ass .

A strong and loud bug zapper buzz behind his eyes , ringing in his ears and he winced after the spark .

" **_No _** ! _Not again _ ! "

Rollins crouched at the end of his driveway , black tee covered shoulders drooping and both hands obscuring his face .

Foreclosure and Home Auction signs were staked on the bright green lawn .

Dean shifted on his feet , reluctant to watch Seth's hardships taking place back to back , like falling dominoes .

Jimmy was gone . Sofia and Raul were also out of the picture . Marek was bellowing and fussing , something that Ambrose couldn't decipher , red-faced and glaring at the front of the bankrupt and closed wrestling school .

When a bawling Yasmine was taken from her father's arms and handed over to strangers , Jon cussed and ranted .

The awful visions kangaroo hopped in a time-skip and stared , frightened , at a worn out Seth , shivering on a park bench and trying to sleep in the bitter cold .

Police and the coroner removed the newspaper ' blankets ' from the destitute man's frozen corpse the next day .

" _Screw this_ ! " Jon seethed . " Yeah , Rollins is a frikkin ' jack-ass who runs his mouth and talks shit without **_thinking _**first ... or _any time _ , for that matter . Yes , he **_should _**be knocked off his ego pedestal but _not this way _ . "

Dean felt a wiggle **_inside _**his arm and afraid , forced himself to look .

The bicep was swollen tight and bruised black-purple in color , like before with the staph infection .

**_Worse_** than the staph .

Wyatt's throaty laughter made his skin tingle , his teeth chatter and his erect dick was solid and hard , like the god damn wrench he longed to bash his fucking opponent's skull in with , if he could get away with that level of in-ring , on camera brutality .

" People die . "

His bleeding flesh split and burst open and hundreds of tiny , writhing maggots poured out of the nasty wound .

" Beauty fades . "

Oh , _noooooo_ ! _Shit _ ! This was gangrene ! _Gangrene _ ? ! Dean wondered and lost it , right then and there .

" **_Stop hurting people , Bray _**! "

An object with a lightly tanned complexion , lined in rose pink and a darker garnet , plopped onto the ground .

More of flesh came loose , flayed back in peeled chunks and layers from shoulder to fingertips until pallid ivory skeletal bones were exposed .

" Love changes . "

His whole arm detached and fell off , generating nausea when he looked at the stump .

The rounded , knob-like bone grew to the size of a bowling ball and spun to face him , a berating , taunting , wailing skull .

" And you will **_always _**be alone . "

He awoke from being in a dreadful trance .

Dean trembled , glanced around warily and reached for the door's handle with cold , sweaty fingers .

The silver metal ring twinkled and the black , winged skull leered at him , mocking , taunting , giving his warm flesh a chill to his toes .

He made tracks down the hallway , as fast as he'd ran in his entire life .

///////

" Auuuugh , that _tickles _ ! " Dean chortled when the long , thin tongue rapidly flicked , exploring , next to his earlobe . " That last time I was around somebody like _you _ , I got shit on . _Literally _ . "

William quickly retrieved the curious ghost corn snake morph from the other man's wrist where it had slithered .

" Kenneth Wolstenholme isn't the sort that participates in such disgraceful , carnal activities . " Regal studied the reptile . " Although , if he proves otherwise , I'll stock up on hand sanitizer . "

His student guffawed .

" Yeah , clean away the nasty-nasty . " Jon said , smirking and then paused . A insecure frown ousted his smile . " They asked me _again _ . "

" And it isn't working in **_your _**favor or _theirs _ ? "

Dean leapt over the barricade and sat beside a ring post .

" Yeesh , I thought the crew would have this disassembled and packed away in the trucks by now . "

" You're not answering my question . " William said .

" If I go , _they'll_ be killed ... eventually . If I stay - " Jon sighed and looked at his mentor . " I already told you about that day when I was alone at home and what happened ... _nearly _ happened . "

" Yes . "

" Are you going to tell anyone ? "

" My belief is that if you had wanted anybody else to know , you would have told more people besides myself . "

" I don't _care _how selfish people that I am ! " Dean spat . " It was _never _fun here for me and I ... I **_never _**liked either of them . I'm going to move on , forget this awful place and ignore that those two exist . I would be a million times happier if we'd never met . What we had together - that Shield bullshit - was , **_is _**a lie . "

" Correct . " Regal nodded , indignant . " You **_are _**lying . To yourself , as well as me . "

" How about _shut up _ , _old man _ ! " Jon yelled , standing nose to nose with the King and glaring . He threw a punch and Regal ducked it with ease , his ' cool ' not faltering .

Dean stared a minute , agog and contrite . He swayed in place and his voice cracked when he was able to speak .

" Oh _shit _, oh _God _ , **_what _**am I **_doing _** ? ! "

William rummaged in one of the two small drawstring bags he had carried to the ring . Dean had figured out that one of them was for the tiny serpent but wasn't sure about the other .

He pressed the discarded bit of thin tissue paper flesh into one of his favorite student's rough , shaking , scarred hands .

" This is a gift of understanding . "

" Under ... standing ? " Jon stammered .

" Before a snake sheds , it's blinded and furious , constantly scared and bad-tempered . After the molt , it is a **_new _**animal , brought back to life and rational but still _the same _ . True to form . "

///////

" Hey , Finny the Skinny ! "

Fergal sat his reading material aside when Dean hurried towards him with golden haired Tyler lagging behind .

He dipped his head politely and smiled .

" As you can see , I don't have beer right now but the next time I have any , you can take it all . "

" Oh ? I - uh , yeah , ! I'm not **_here _**for ... " Dean paused , shrugged and groaned , tugging at his shirt's torn neck line . " Can I start over ? "

Fergal chortled .

" Take it away , do-over . "

Dean grinned , waving at Breeze to move closer .

" I brought some clothing and well , I'd like it if you would try them on . "

Devitt stared at the bloated gym duffel Breeze carried , not sure at first how to respond .

" Clothes ? "

" Yeah , an ... experiment , I suppose . Wait a sec , were you _looking at _a **_tattoo magazine _** ? ! "

" That I am . " Finn replied .

" Huh . " Jon said , blinking . He brushed off the astonishment and unzipped the bag that Tyler handed him . " Thank you and uhm , go ahead and do whatever while me and Skinny heart-to-heart . "

Finn didn't say a word until the blonde was out of earshot , then he asked softly . " How did you get him to play assistant ? "

" Ha , **_Ha_** , you said _ass_ . " Dean boasted and also whispered . " I have _impeccable _timing . "

Both guys were not surprised at all when Tyler seemed to float away , practically off the ground , with hearts in his eyes and following a towel-wrapped trio - E , Kofi and Woods , fresh from showering .

Fergal kindly smiled , watching .

" Well , we've lost Breeze . " he joked .

" I think that we just saw Blondey blue-screen , all loopy over Creed . " Jon remarked .

" They're quite a pair . " Ferg agreed . " I'd be happy if someone backstage got them together but at the same time , it's better if they build a relationship on their own . "

" Yeah . " Dean stared . " No matchmaker's interfering . "

" Sooooooooo , errrr , I should try these on ... ? " Finn asked , heading back to the previous subject .

" Hmmm ? Ah , yeah ... sure ! Relationships ! I want to ask you about some . " Ambrose stated , confusing Devitt even more .

The Irishman went inside an unused stall and changed into the sleeveless white tee , faded and distressed blue jeans that had slashes from a pocket knife blade on the knees and golden brown work boots swiped from a construction site earlier , that very afternoon .

Finn sighed and ground his teeth , checking out his new reflection . At least the black leather jacket was his own .

" _Ooooooohhh _, you look **_fabulous _** ! Marvelous ! Fantastic ! Magnificent ! " Dean poured on the praise , compliments thick and sugary as tree tapped maple syrup flowing .

" Delete , delete , delete . " Ferg grumbled and sulking , flopped onto a bench .

" How can you not like the outfit ? ! " Dean shrieked . " It's the hottest , greatest , coolest style you've worn in your _entire life _! "

" It's - " Finn selected courtesy . " _Nice _ but it appears that you're trying to turn **_me _**into **_you _** . "

" I've picked you to be my stand-in ! " Ambrose squealed . " You fit the criteria down to one of those alphabet letters . "

Balor smiled at Jon's odd sense of humor and wondered what he and this likeable oddball had in common .

" Well , I **_do _**have a big potted plant at home . " Devitt slowly mentioned . " Besides that , however ... "

" I'm _leaving _so you have to be the one who does the dirrrrrrty fucks with my boyfriend ! " Dean yelled .

Zack and Curt walked into the room right then , froze in their tracks , gasped , turned and skedaddled .

" Couple of _prudes _. " Dean ridiculed the fleeing action figure collecting fanatics .

" ありえない ! " Fergal yelped . " Dodhéanta , impossible ! "

" No , they really _are _ . " Ambrose disagreed . " ' Cause Ryder is _engaged _and Hawkins has been **_married _**for _years _, so they already **_know _**how to get laid . "

" I'm not talking about _them _ , I'm telling you that I **_won't _** . I'm with Sheamus . I'm **_with_** Sheamus . We love each other . "

" Uh , hello ? This is _pro wrestling _ . People backstage screw around **_all the time _** ... men , women - "

" But not **_me _** . _I'm _ not going to cheat . "

" Yeah but you don't have to ... I wasn't asking you to - " Dean stuttered , then paused . " I figured since you're one of _stupid_ Seth's friends , he wouldn't lose his balance . "

" Balance ? "

" Like , uh , tilting the scales . " Dean said .

" _Scales _ ? ! " Finn repeated again , tilting his head and squinting .

" See , in our group , our brotherhood , with the three of us , I'm the brutal and _unstable _one . My Samoa Joe is the serene and kind-hearted guy and stupid Seth is our inbetween . "

" Yes . I realize that . " Devitt said , nodding . " But what do you want me to - "

" Well , as ironic as my choice of words is , _stupid_ Seth-Ro needs somebody to curb and rein him in and my Ro - Joe can't do it all by his lonesome . "

" So , your belief is that without you around , he will become dangerous and out of control ? ! "

" Uh huh and you're the person who can get the upper hand , who could keep things from getting bad ... _worse _ . "

Ferg mulled over what Jon had told him and shut his eyes . In the dark behind closed lids , an image materialized . A hallucination , a fantasy of Rollins turned over his knees , in his lap and being spanked hard .

Finn gasped aloud and his eyes reopened , widened and their color more luminous now .

" Well ? " Jon pleaded .

Balor hoped to find a way to get out of doing something he would never admit that really attracted him .

" But ... but - you're forgetting something . How about when he back stabbed both of you and joined with Hunter ? . "

" Sure , true but a bunch of it was Tripsy's dumb influence and after I beat Seth-Ro's pitiful ass over and over , he finally apologized and genuine guilt sunk in . That's what you haveta do with - clobber him when he's a bonehead and hold him tight and lovingly when the twerp is a sweetie . And he **_is _**a nice guy , most of the time . Makes you soup when you feel like crapola , not _canned _soup but the _home made _deal . "

" I - " Fergal said and Ambrose interrupted once more .

" Hey , look , okay ? I **_understand _** him . Truth is , I identify with the dweeb . And I can sense that it's gonna get ruthless for the guys at work after I leave . So will you please , **_please _** help ? Not for _me_ but for **_him _**. "

" I ... " Finn cleared his throat while Ambrose waited impatiently .

Ferg mentally admitted that Dean had made his point , a winning checkerboard move that collected all of the pieces .

And besides that , he couldn't push away someone , _anyone _who had donated to charity , especially Sami Zayn's .

" I'll help him any way that I can , whenever I'm able to . I cross my heart for Seth . "

///////

The duo moaned and panted .

Sweat _poured _down both mens chests and stomachs , underneath their tees while they heaved and gasped , pushed and adjusted , pulled and grunted .

" Move it over to the left a couple of inches . That worked before . "

Seth sighed and collapsed , hanging on to the car to keep from falling over as Jon slammed the back door shut .

The two guys looked at the faux plant barely fitting inside the rental car . The Iowan beamed proudly but shook his head , astounded , weary and disapproving .

" You can**_not_** steal an artificial lemon tree ! "

" I'm **_not _**stealing ! I'm borrowing without permission and zero chance of returning it . "

" Annnnnnd you're going to use it for ... ? "

" To make _artificial lemonade_ , duh ! "

" You oughta go cold turkey on the sticker eating . Adhesive may have warped your mind . "

" Stickers are part of the mystery food groups and I refuse to give up on digesting those tasty treats . " Dean crossed his arms over his chest .

" _Rawrgh_ . " Colby groaned . " You talk like a second-rate Ghostbusters character . "

" Nah , I'm that bad to the bone cop fox from that movie . The cool one with the hustle and Pawpsicles . "

Rollins chuckled . " In my opinion , you're more like the guy who crazy dances to Huey Lewis songs before using an axe to chop another guy into teeny , gory , splattered chunks . "

" Derrick Bateman ? " Jon guessed .

" Oddly enough , quite similar but it was _Patrick _this time , so you're wrong . "

Dean stuck his tongue out at Seth and grinned .

" Yeah , well , **_you're _** Rachel the New York bitch , so don't get splinters jammed into your tight , pretty ass when you're dancing on a bar . "

Colby guffawed , flinging both arms around his partner in more ways than one's tiny , curving waist and embraced him from behind , nuzzling the side of his neck , kissing it and breathing in his ear .

Dean cringed when Seth touched him .

" So which one are you going to be in next year when you head back my way , Rumble or Mania ? "

Ambrose grimaced .

_Take your hands off of me and shut up before I break your neck and fracture your jaw , asshole _!

He **_had _**to do _something _to make Seth-Ro be quiet or he'd _kill _him , right then and there .

Jon thought frantically and following a _Liiiiiight Bulb_ ! , snatched Rollins never go anywhere without it cup of coffee and **_chugged _**it .

" My Nitro cold brew with salted cream cold foam ! " the Iowan squeaked , looking flustered .

" Thanks , hawkeye , I was feelin' parched . " Dean wiped his lips on a shirt sleeve , burped and playfully bowed .

Seth peered at the emptied cup , frowning .

" I'll talk with you again after I grab a refill , okay ? "

Jon nodded .

He waited , waited , checked his watch for the accurate time and sighed , making totally sure that Seth was out of sight before he snuck away , slinking , then running , fast as a greyhound in a race .

Dean jogged down a hallway , turned a corner without really looking and collided - _thwack _ ! - with Miz .

" Crap ! How about watch where you're going , idiot ! This entire outfit cost me over a thousand dollars ! " Miz screeched when liquid sloshed up from the cup he held , splashing his sport coat , linen pants , dress shoes and socks , dripping down the front of a button-down shirt .

" Jeez , why not wear the cheap stuff to work ? " Dean griped , scowling . " And it's only _water _ . Take the stick ... and your head out of your ass for once . "

" This **_is _**the ' cheap stuff ' ! " Mike hissed , glowering . " You don't know about being classy and you _never _will , slob ! "

" You are **_not _**better than me just ' cause your house has , like , twenty bathrooms . " Dean stepped forward to get in Miz's taunting , stuck up and sneering face . " Which you _need _ , since you're completely full of shit . "

Mike's narrowed .

" _You _would know . "

" ** I ** would ? Uhm , yeah , you don't have a _real _marriage . Your woman gives you French sex and she gets your money . On certain street corners , that type of relationship is called _prostitution _. "

Ambrose fell again . The fist against his chin had caught him by surprise .

" Ugh . " Dean mumbled , rubbing his sore jaw .

" _Don't_ say **_anything _**bad about my wife anymore ! Don't talk about **_anybody _** that I love ! " Miz snarled , his face turning red as he growled the warning .

Dean pounced to attack but stopped in time .

_Don't say anything bad about my wife anymore ._

Miz's words struck him in the heart more powerfully than those wimpy jabs - both verbal insults and physical , striking blows - had .

_Don't talk about anybody that I love . _

Because he had said quite similar words to various enemies who dared to go knock-down , drag out brawl with his brothers .

**_Everybody_** he loved and cared about , for that matter .

" Yes . " Dean nodded and extended a hand . " You're right about _everything _ . I'm dumb and clumsy and selfish and you have ... a terrific , lovely , cool family to be proud of . "

Mike's frown crept aside for a smile to take over .

He shook Mike's hand and Miz nodded back at the humbled grin .

" They are and I _am _ . " Miz said and looked at the other guy , inquisitive . " So you _are _really leaving ? _Really _ ? _Really _ ? "

Jon chuckled , shrugging .

" Yep ! I've became corporate claustrophobic and I **_ain't _**coming back . "

" People **_will _**miss you ... not **_me _** , of course - "

Dean laughed aloud .

" Yeah , I'm too Jack Daniels , beer , porn and pizza low standards for your mansions , stretch limos , jewel encrusted gold toilets and constantly shopping high-class . "

" You're ... **_terrific _** . And that's the absolute truth . "

" Me and Ron . " Jon quipped and Mike snickered . He foraged through the contents of his two hundred dollar , rolling carry-on luggage from Nordstrom's and underhand tossed something to Dean .

Ambrose gazed at the Gasoline Glamour Snack Attack phone case .

" Hey , junk food ! Coooooool . "

" It isn't this season's fashion and there's _no way_ I'll be caught in public with something out of style . " Mike sneered , although his eyes seemed watery . " And , and ... good luck to you and take care wherever you wind up next . "

" Thank you . " Dean said and meant it when they shook hands a second time . " _Same_ . Thanks , six million dollar house man . "

///////

Jon spotted someone familar and wonderful peering around a corner . He got his friend's attention by waving and ran into welcoming , tattooed , big and beautiful arms .

" Can you be quiet ? " the longer haired man asked .

" Since catering had individual servings of Frito pie up for grabs , I'll leave whatever happens next up to the Lord . " Dean replied , still chewing .

Roman sighed .

" ' Brose-Uce , don't fart on God . " he took his pal's hands in his , smiling . " Go with me and I'll introduce you to the latest backstage gossip . "

" Is it something _bad-ass _ ? ! " the color of Dean's eyes were clear and gleaming , sharp-focused , effectively cerulean . " Will the fans go nuts for it ? "

" They'll be cashews . Almonds , maybe . " Roman replied . " But not pistachios , those are more in Cena's territory . "

The blue eyed male chuckled .

" Well , _now _ , I **_have_** to know ! "

Jon gawked at what his Samoan Joe pointed to and shuddered happily , buzzed from the thrill of spying and a large portion of catering's finest grub in his stomach .

" Ooooooohh , **_no _**way ! " he yelped at the sight .

Becky and Rollins were arm-wrestling . The Iowan's fist was slammed down with ease and the redhead grinned . Seth's elbows lowered and he slouched , making a show of being humbled .

" Sooooo , what do you think ? " the longer haired man beamed .

" What do **_I _**think ? ! " Dean's eyes had brightened and his smile was comical . Before his friend could stop him , he shouted " Kiss , **_ kiss _** , _kiiiiiissssss _ ! "

Roman was defeated by giggles . He grabbed his buddy and dragged him back , praying that Seth hadn't seen and heard them .

" You're a _troublemaker _ , baby . "Roman laughed , holding Dean in his lap .

" Yeah , that's what it says on my business card ... and the license plate I made during my time behind bars . "

" Okay , goofy , besides chowing down at catering and vocally demanding people to make out , what _else _have you been doing ? " Joe grinned at Jon and tousled his hair .

" Leaving the World a better place than I found it . "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition of shattered - 
> 
> to break or be broken into many small pieces
> 
> to impair or destroy
> 
> to dumbfound or thoroughly upset
> 
> ( Credit to Dictionary.com )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language and threats of violence in this , plus bashing / insulting .
> 
> Many real names used in entire fic .
> 
> A lot of the insults are actual ( and/or based on actual ) comments made by the IWC on various wrestling news and rumors sites and message boards .

" շնորհավոր ծնունդդ եղբայր ! "

" Faafetai , Tiapolo . " Roman grinned , waving at Seth and his partner , their child and the older couple .

" Ahhhhh , we _have _to give the birthday man a big-big- **_big_** hug ! " Rollins yelped , then embraced him .

Sofia joined in , along with Raul shaking Joe's hands .

Jimmy smiled , watchful while carrying his squirming daughter .

" We get you a _card _ ! " she chirped , swinging the tiny bag she held .

" _Yassie _ ! " Seth's face was cherry red . " You weren't supposed to **_tell _** ! "

Jimmy sighed . " We pooled our money and bought you a two hundred dollar gift card , Visa , if I remember it correctly . "

" You spent two _hundred dollars _on **_me _** ? ! " Joe blushed . " _All _of you ? Well , thanks ! "

" I buy it ! " the little girl boasted .

" _Ssssshhh_ ! " her dad frowned at her .

" _Ssshh_ ! " Yasmina mimicked her father , glaring back .

" Ah ... well , thank you . " Roman laughed and patted Yassie's small head . " Each of you and _relax _, Colbs . She's a **_kid _** . They aren't always good at keeping secrets and it's cool , okay ? "

The Iowan's mild temper fizzled out . " Yeah , you're right . Sorry . "

" Hey , we're here to **_celebrate _** , to enjoy this party so let's go and do _exactly _that ! "

Sofia and Raul nodded in agreement and Joe introduced them to his own parents while the other couple stood waiting in a living room that was crowded with relatives , friends and a few neighbors .

Curly-haired twins darted into view . Mesmerized by the Sea-quin Piggy Paint on Jimmy's toes , they grinned at one another and grabbed his silver and gold pyramid studded , black strap sandal clad feet .

" Whoa , boys ! " Roman zoomed to rescue his most eccentric guest from the pint-sized pair . He scooped them up and held each son under an arm .

" Feeeeeeeeet ! " the duo sang cheerfully , patting their Dad's tattoos and hair and face .

" Them is my Zommy's **_toes_** . " Yassie frowned and corrected them .

The boys glanced at each other again and giggled .

" **_Toes _** ! " they bellowed at the same time .

" Okay , my million laughs a minute . " Joe smirked happily . " Let's go find Mommy and your sister too while we're at . "

The toddler duo smiled and waved and blew kisses as they were carted out of the room .

" _Toooeees_ ! "

Seth waved back at them and chuckled while they sang .

Yasmina tugged on her mother's flare leg pants .

" Zommy , I got to go potty . " she whined .

" _Yikes _ ! " Jimmy lifted her from the floor . He nodded to his beloved . " It's cool , I'll take her . "

" Okay and while you're helping her , I'll check on my parents and ask Ro-Joe if he needs anything . "

" So , I'll meet you in the ... _kitchen _ ? "

" Yeah , thanks . "

" Don't thank me because I'm always here for you . Be right back , I promise . "

" Hey , remember , man , yell for me if you need help . "

" Fish me out if I fall in the water ! " Jimmy teased , bolting to the closest downstairs bathroom .

With his stomach ' growling ' , Rollins happened upon the birthday man in the kitchen .

" Uh . " his eyes bugged out when he saw that the kitchen table , counters , island and dining room table as well were piled with food and beverages . " Do you mind if I eat something now or ? ... "

" Nah , go ahead ! " Roman smiled . " I don't want this shindig to be dull . Make yourself at home . "

Seth gingerly coughed behind his lifted hands .

Joe knew him well enough to not have to ask . He snickered , winked and pointed to one of the marble countertops .

" Yeah , there's an entire coffee bar set up next to the cakes , pies and other pastries section of the dessert table . "

" Ahhh , I love you , and you're one I can count on to never fail me or let my caffeine ' itch ' down either . " the Iowan beamed , hugging one of his BFFs in a toothpaste tube squeeze .

" I love you too , brother-friend . " Reigns said , still laughing . " And I've seen you chug down so quit tryin ' to fool me . "

Rollins smirked , hip-bumped his friend and went for the food , loading a double serving of Thai chicken salad , crab rangoon and taco pizza onto the plate .

He picked out a cheese quesadilla , steamed broccoli and baby carrots with ranch dressing dipping sauce for his offspring , along with an apple juice box .

Then he sighed and dove for the coffee like a cat chasing after birds .

By his **_third_** cup , he noticed the stress lines on Romes forehead .

" _Crud _! " he screeched , hurrying to stand alongside Ro . " I am the _worst _guest , not _thanking you _ \- just scarfing snacks down like a hog , without being appreciative ... "

" Not you that I'm uncertain about . " Roman replied , beginning to sweat a little . " It's your , your , uh , **_buddy _** from home . "

" _Jimmy _? ! " Seth blared , clapping a hand over his mouth swiftly to cover it and then lowering his voice . " Sure , he can be outlandish with the way he dresses and acts but he's a darling , a sweetie , trustworthy and approachable . "

" The clothes and makeup don't bother me . " Roman picked at the Greek veggie omelet , peach salsa chicken and tortellini Caesar salad on his plate .

" Sooooo , what does ? " Seth wondered .

" I don't want him and ' Brose-brother ruining anything by starting a fight , throwing punches - "

" I'll jump in between them to separate and dig my claws into both of the dorks . You latch on to your guy and haul him away and I'll take on mine , deal ? "

" Agreed . " Ro nodded and they fist-bumped .

" He's actually going to _show _ ? " Seth glanced at his watch to check the time . " He's a ' class clown ' in most situations but for this , my shot in the dark is he would be the wallflower here . "

" Can't promise what his behavior will be like once he arrives . " his friend shrugged . " Our tagata vao is unpredictable . "

" Oh , he **_did _**call you ? What did he say ? "

" That what he has up his sleeve will surprise both of us . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" I don't want to watch **_any _**of that over-rated garbage ! Keep that shit _far _away from me . "

" It's _pro wrestling _and they're **_my friends _** . "

" Well , they aren't _mine _ . " Seth scowled . " I'd rather not think about them , **_see _**them , hear their names mentioned ... "

" Matt and Nick are _nice _guys ! " Jimmy glared when his partner scoffed . " How about giving them a **_chance _** ? "

" _I'll never give them anything except loathing_ , okay ? ! " Rollins yelled . His partner gasped and stepped back , lower legs bumping into the oval shaped , little bedside table .

The Iowan winced , quickly lowering his voice from an angry growl to a slow hiss .

" Yeah and do you _want _to know why I **_hate _**them ? Because they had their petty ' _invasion _ ' and **_took _**you from me . They **_stole _**you from **_me _** ! "

" Oh , _Ty_ , I'm sorry that you actually think that . " Jimmy slid into his lover's arms , curving and relaxed next to his chest . " I promise you that _all _of my friends are equal in my eyes and I don't play favorites . Never ! "

Jealousy kept Seth from apologizing . He clucked his tongue and looked askance at the mother of his child .

" So they fuck you at the same time or take turns ? "

Jimmy slapped the bitch out of his partner's smart mouth and hissed over his quivering shoulder before stomping out the door .

" I do **_not _**give _my _body to everyone that I know and even if I **_did _**, it's _my decision _ , **_not _**yours , so _back off _ ! "

Jimmy trudged into the living room after taking his bottled green juice from the kitchen's mini fridge . With his IPad running , he landed on the cushy sofa , glowering .

He wanted to strike his partner's beautiful face **_again _**for those inexcusable comments that Ty had made .

Bothersome , overbearing **_man _** . Jimmy ground his teeth and watched the event , ready to take it easy and leave the bickering in the past .

Seth wiped blood from his split lip , paced in circles , clunking across the floor , yearning to punch the wall but couldn't and didn't because the hotel would sue him in no time .

He stopped the instant that he spotted his friend in the doorway , not moving or speaking .

" I have something to say to you about apologizing to me . " He took Jimmy by the shoulders and frowned at him . " _Don't_ . _I_ was _wrong_ , not you . Have friends , hundreds , _thousands _of them and **_be happy_** , okay ? "

Seth waited for a reply and shivered . His partner was _mute _and that was more alarming than if he suddenly quit dressing in pierced berets , sequin dusters , studded chokers , neon colored faux fur coats and matching fuzzy leg-warmers .

He didn't want **_any _**pro wrestler to get hurt and that included the dweeby Young Bucks whom he thought of as the human equivalent of Hershey's York patties or Junior Mints , utterly **_disgusting_** .

" _What happened _ ? ! "

" I had to wait for YouTube to get the video back up and running ... there were so many views ... it **_crashed _** \- " Jimmy eventually stammered .

" _WHAT HAPPENED _ ? ! ! "

" _Sssssshhh_ ! I - I saved a recording . " he fiddled with the device before handing it over . " Here . "

Seth flipped it horizontally and eyed the screen , a sinking feeling building in his chest , belly and psyche once the video played .

In jeans and a baggy hoodie , a well-known man stood in the ring , mic in hand and at his feet , two pummeled jobbers were immobile and bleeding on the canvas .

The crowd wasn't booing . They were _cheering _ , for more blood , violence , words built out of anger , comments made with hatred .

" Took long enough , huh ? " Jon asked , roaring the question . " But I'm **_here _**and I'll **_staying _**here in the **_best _**wrestling promotion with _real _fans and _true _friends , not teaming with damn weights around my neck , breaking my back for ... those fucking worthless , selfish stumbling blocks . "

The fans screeched and laughed and applauded .

" Hell yeah ! _Yeah _ ! " Mox hollered , smirking . " Escaped from **_prison_** , shackles **_off _** , no more _Biiiiig Daaaawg _chasin ' me , stealing **_my _**spotlight - "

Vomit sloshed over the top of Rollins' heart , crushing it against the backs of his teeth .

" Hey , that's what happens though . " Jon snickered . " A football _failure _turned pro wrestling _failure _and his only hopes for becoming a **_star_** is the VIP favoritism treatment handed to ya from horny old Vince . "

His ex-boyfriend slash lover growled at the eleven inch screen .

" And when he had to drum up sympathy , tells the audience some B.S. about having to take time off ' cause of an _illness _. Time off to be in a movie , some fucking _illness _ . "

" _Asshole_ ! " Seth bellowed . " You **_know _**that he was _really sick _ ! How _dare _you say that he **_lied _** ? ! "

" Ty , baby , _ssssshh _ ! " Jimmy repeated the warning . " You'll have everyone in the hotel complaining and your **_parents _**in here if you don't ... "

The Iowan shut his trap but continued to scowl .

" And what about the _Architect _ , huh ? The shit that I put up with every week , day and night when I spent time with that know-it-all little prick . His Dad though , now **_he _**had the right idea , leaving the brat behind . Hell , if Rollins was **_my _**kid , I would've done the same flippin ' thing . Dump him by the side of the road and lay rubber . _Not _a dick joke this time , by the way . "

" _NO _ . " Seth whispered , reeling as the crowd's laughter blared on . " Oh **_nooooo _**. "

Moxley jumped out of the ring , punched the nearest cameraman and swiped his electronic equipment .

He glowered at the lens of the Panasonic HC-WXF991K , fogging it up while he spewed profanities , ranted and threatened .

Spit flying , his face flamed into maroon , filling the whole screen .

" You listen up right **_now _** , _Shield _ , just listen , _brothers_ . Hey , big nose ! Coconut head ! Both of you **_stole _** from me and now it's my time at last to have some _fun _ ... I'm out for _blood _ , YEAH ! I'll maim _everybody _that you love , your **_family _** , your _friends _ \- I'll travel 'round the world . Go to Japan and chug sake , Hell , go back to the States and eradicate each and **_every _**wrestler buddy-buddy of yours . And _that is my promise _ . "

The video ended with deafening cheers from the fans and the screen going dark .

" We **_have _**to protect them ! Our **_child _** , my _parents _ , our friends - " Seth slumped to the floor , his teeth chattering .

" Ssshh , ssssshhh , we _will _ . Ty ... " the former writer for WWE threw the IPad onto the bed and tried embracing his sweating , trembling lover .

" Por qué está pasando esto ? ! " Seth shouted , charging towards the balcony . His lover ran after him , wrenching him back before he went over .

" Ty , **_NO_** ! " Jimmy didn't let go of his partner immediately . " We are over _two hundred feet _off the ground ! If you fall , you'll land on a concrete walkway and ... _dammit _ ! The world is crummy enough already , it'd be **_worse _**without **_you _**in it ! "

" So what _should _ I do ? What **_can _**I do ? ! "

" Okay , **_sit _** . On the floor or , uhm , the bed . Or lie down , whichever feels the best to you , whatever is the most comfortable . "

" You are the real meaning of lewd . " Rollins snickered . " No arguments . "

Jimmy swatted at him , giggling as he did .

" I'm suggesting **_meditation _** . It helps clear the mind of negativity and other stress . "

" Huh . " Seth blinked and shrugged , taking a seat on a big pillow and lowered himself to the floor . " I'll give it a try . "

" Now , close your eyes and breathe through your nostrils while thinking about - **_focusing _**on - everything that's fabulous in your life . Just the **_nice _**things . "

" Hmmm , like the time I _accidently _\- " the Iowan paused to make air quotes , grinning . " Stumbled and crash-landed in the womens locker room ? "

" And faked a knee injury so the ladies would play nurse with you . " Jimmy ' tsk-tsked ' his friend .

" Hey , sometimes I gotta one-up you , Mister Miss Oh I Fantasize About Being Adam Cole's _Underwear _ . "

" _Checkmate _ . " he chortled . " Ty , **_your_** degeneracy is the sequel to me letting my lovely hair down . "

" Lime Crime's Unicorn Hair in Valentine ? " Rollins smiled gently . " My corporate James . " 

" _Yesssss_ ! " Jimmy nodded , shaking from laughter then became serious again . " Now , _breathe _ . "

Seth _breathed _ . A mantra warmed and brightened his gloomy spirit , sunlight through dark clouds .

_ Jon did not conquer me_ .

_ Dean could not outshine me_ .

_ Mox will not stop me _ .

_ I _ **_am _**the_ better man _.

He slowly opened his eyes . 

" We'll have to call Kevin and warn him . Marek , too . "

" Yeah and my Sami the precious gingersnap , to be served with a cool glass of oat milk . "

" _Oat _ ? ! " Rollins ' nose wrinkled .

His lover merrily kissed away the baffled expression .

" Vegan . "

" Oh , yeah , yeah . " Seth grinned , then stopped , his brow furrowed into thicker Sharpei wrinkles , " And Japan , Japan ... **_Japan _** ? Who do we know in Japan ? ? "

The duo stared at each other before yelling .

" _JUICE _ ! ! "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/seether/brokenfeatamylee.html
> 
> ( Obviously not mine , only using for the fic and yes , listening to the song is better ...... in my opinion )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chappies to be posted later on today !! 8D ( weather and wi-fi / internet permitting , of course )

Seth paced the bedroom floor in the suite , wringing his hands and cursing . He stopped in his tracks long enough to kick the complimentary ironing board that the hotel provided .

" Big Man , either tell me your doctor's name or I'll just go ahead and call for an ambulance . You've been vomiting for most of the day and I'm going to make sure you get to the hospital - "

" I _haven't _been vomiting ! "

" Well , _dry heaving _ , then . " Rollins said , sighed and curled beside his friend and lover , face-up on the Cali King size bed and gazing blankly at the ceiling .

" My stomach's fine . It's the heartache and knife in my back I can't stand ... "

" Oh , Romes , man . "

" My **_birthday _**. " he whispered , not blinking . " He **_ridiculed _**me at a _pay per view event _on my **_birthday _** . We _loved _him , were his _brothers _and he **_insulted _**our friendship . "

Seth wrapped both arms around his boyfriend and held on .

" Don't expect me to forgive him for crapping on what happiness , fun and family times we had . Yeah , there's nothing wrong with an employer switch if he needed a break , breath of fresh air and some freedom **_that _**badly but I hate him forever now , since he hurt you . "

" Maybe - " Roman grunted and wriggled , turning to look at his buddy . " Since he's with the wrong crowd now , running with bad people , conceited , two-faced ... what if _they're _the ones who influenced him ? "

The Iowan scowled , shaking his head .

" Romes , when he made those detestable , gutless comments , those jabs at us , he **_meant _**them . And he lied to , used and **_betrayed _**us . Dragging our names through the dirt was uncalled for and disgusting , low , petty and immature . "

The Samoan's lower lip trembled . His guy embraced him harder and stroked the long hair .

" He _did _deceive us , lie to our faces and walk out ... " Joe thought aloud and sighed .

" Yeah , he did , the ungrateful bastard ! "

" Did he **_ever _**love us ? Or do you think he **_never _**cared and was only pretending , acting like our brother the entire time ? "

" I'm really not sure . Who knows which people he met with and talked to while he was out injured . My best guess is this was something that he had planned for a year , _over_ a year perhaps , scheming against you and me . "

Seth exhaled and frowned . He could _feel _the defeat in Ro's tired body and had never hated Jon more than that moment .

" I don't want to give up on him , not now . He's _scared_ and should be with me , with **_us _**so maybe I can talk some sense into that knotty coconut head . " Roman weakly smiled .

" Nah , it wouldn't matter . He's too stubborn , untrustworthy and it's not like - " Seth threw his hands up and growled , exasperated . " He didn't come to us and say , ' Hey , guys , this has turned into a stressful , toxic place for me and I'm leaving it behind but I'll miss both of you ' . There was no ' I hate it here but I enjoyed the great times we had together , as friends ' . He never said - "

Seth paused and choked , his face darkened to garnet .

Roman looked on , worried and baffled by his shaking friend .

" What , man ? "

" He never said ' I love you . ' Not once in all of our years as a team did he ever tell you and me that he loved us . "

" No , he **_did _**. I remember it from several times , actually . "

" Yeah but that was _scripted bullshit _, not the **_real him _**speaking . He's **_happy _**now without us _ruining his career _. " the Iowan spat .

Joe blinked , bowed his head and let the tears flow , not to be stopped .

His boyfriend kissed him dozens of times while they lay spooning , trembling , crying at the same time .

" I'm **_sorry_** , my Ro-Joe . I truly am . I would've stopped him before any of this started , had I known that it was going to happen like it did . I'm **_sorry _** . "

" You and me , man . My last brother . We both are . We _both _are . "


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost cut my hair .  
It happened just the other day .  
It was gettin' kinda long .  
I could-a said , it was in my way .  
But I didn't and I wonder why I feel like letting my freak flag fly .  
And I feel like I owe it to someone .  
But I'm not givin' in an inch to fear ' cause I promised myself this year .  
I feel like I owe it to someone .
> 
> ( partial ) lyrics Credit to - Crosby , Stills , Nash and Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to be posted early Sat a.m. EST , far past midnight . I've been dealing with somewhat of an ant infestation 8( so I'm running behind on the work needed to be done on my fics !!

They were fighting again .

Finlay junior had moved out , carelessly left some of his things behind and returned to the apartment .

Returned not knowing that Jay White just _had _to be there on the same day .

Juice listened to the argument easily - nobody could keep the noise down or secrets to themselves in this abbreviated living space .

He chewed on a piece of Lotte's Stress Relief Gum . The strong mint flavor didn't settle his nausea , hadn't magically cured the pulsing headache and he swished away the taste with gulps of bottled water .

" A **_girlfriend _**, David ? ! You met a _woman _and got into a **_serious relationship _**with her without _telling me first _? ! "

The young man sighed on the tiny bed . He unwrapped the package of pink lemonade flavored Kanro Jelly Pure Gummy .

_Lemon_ , that took him back to NXT - somewhere he didn't want to be , not then , not now .

" And not forever either , Hunter . " the former CJ Parker angrily muttered while ear-crushing shouts were exchanged on the other side of a curtain used for a room divider .

So , out with Finlay junior and ' Switchblade Jay ' then .

In with ... ?

He stared at the ceiling .

He wouldn't be alone . Toa and Mikey were interested in his offer to move in . At least one of the guys by then had already - according to Hirooki - packed .

" It's better for **_both _**of us if we _end this now _ , David ! "

Juice held one of his longest and thicker locks of hair , a wide dread that sprouted and flowed from his scalp .

He wiped tears from the corners of his eyes with his useful , cherished , multi-functional mane .

" Shizukani shite oku ka ! "

He knew who was fussing and bellowing without having to look - the landlord , demanding silence in his typically peaceful apartment complex .

And the high-pitched cursing was from Ito Haruki's tough , ill-tempered , sharp tongued mother , welding and swinging her broom .

" Rude and disrespectful ! " Juice listened to her berating screech in Japanese while she hit the ex-lovers until her grown child stopped her .

" Oh , _Mother _ . " the forty something male sighed .

Juice grinned , picturing Haruki shaking his head and frowning in disapproval .

" Don't you worry anymore ... I'm **_going _** ! " Finlay jr. blared .

" Well , _so am I _ ! " Jay boomed .

A double front door _SLAM _ ! , more sighing from a middle aged man and grouchy muttering from an old woman before it became quiet at last .

He twitched in the silence . It was a relief , a comfort , yes but also _lonely _ .

He thought about love , about same sex romance and admiration .

What did he like about his man , that had led to their friendship ?

What did he **_love _**about his dearest David Starr , that he found attractive about that handsome man ?

And what , oh , _what _ had caused him to recognize that he was falling **_out _**of love as each month went by ?

He would **_always _**care about David and maybe they'd stay friends . Perhaps . Possibly . 

Or ...

Juice sighed and began absentmindedly scribbling on a postcard after gazing at the front of it .

Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden , a calming place of beauty .

He had felt proud of taking a similar picture while walking across a curved bridge over the water .

Pale pink and snowy white cherry blossom petals had landed - and stuck - in his hair .

He swatted , tugged and coiled those same dreads with one hand as he remembered .

Thinking , thinking , **_thinking _**.

" _Hunter_ ! " he blurted , not startling himself at all because it was getting the truth told , pain off his chest .

He liked NXT , really had _loved_ being there .

It was being Hunter's side-piece of ass that had hurt the most , made him feel lowest of low , a traitor to himself , his family , **_all _**of pro - wrestling .

He wasn't being true to himself and the plans he'd made , as yet achieved goals in life .

No , at that time , he was Hunter's main NXT ' booty call ' and nothing else and hated that it was true .

Juice snarled and rolled over , his mop - like dreads brushing the floor .

He had been left at the airport by another ex - WWE wrestler , stranded until the gorgeous , beaming unknown was there , saving him . His Knight in body hair armor - Juice grinned , remembering - to the rescue . 

They bonded during the car ride heart-to-heart . Neither man had praise for Triple H , nor could they find a single positive word to say about Vince and his family .

Strangers to friends and friends to lovers .

Starr toiled in the ring and gave it his all in bed too , literally working them up into a wonderful sweat .

Juice watched his tresses sweep the floor , swaying from side to side and he chuckled .

_His hair _ .

He quit smiling .

Their problems started and went on the more his boyfriend criticized that promotion , took swipes at every employee , past and present .

It had made Juice feel queasy and glum . They'd bicker , Starr would beg to be forgiven .

Weeks ... **_months _** .

" And I _always _forgave him . " Juice frowned .

When he couldn't take any more of listening to the man he adored insult his friends , he moved to Japan permanently , making his family speechless .

Juice bounded from the mattress and stepped into the small bathroom .

He stared at his trembling hands , gazed at his sweaty , exhausted and flustered reflection , glowered at his flowing dreads .

He'd received the text messages and at first , had laughed them off until ...

Until he'd watched the PPV , heard Mox's curse word laced threat loud and clear , then re-read what his panicking , worried pals had typed and sent to him .

The young man held the scissors and lifted them to his flesh .

Sacrifices **_must _** be made .

_Snip_ !

Robby Brookside and ' King ' Regal and Matt Bloom had been his mentors .

Seth , who might not have always been considered cool but was a friend and had given him advice and encouragement .

So had ' Finn - ergal ' , telling him about life in Japan , the ways of proper etiquette and who to train with .

Kevin , who was quiet and standoffish at first but didn't take long to become a true BFF , a likable , kind soul for life , friend to **_all _**animals and most people .

Sami ' InZayn ' , who was goofy and sweet and a delight to even the most introverted people that had cold , hard to melt hearts .

Becky , hard working and talented and compassionate .

Bayley , joyful and cute and fun , Juice's secret main talent crush .

Give up the things that were important to him before Mox destroyed them all .

_Snip _ !

To protect those he loved ...

_SNIP_ !

Juice touched the woolly knots left from the shearing , stared at his short-haired reflection , the frayed ropes of his past mane draped and piled in the sink , strewn around on the floor .

He curled up on the bed and wrote carefully , taking his time while tears built up and his eyelids became red and aching .

Then stuffed a handful of dreads into a giant size envelope , beside the small postcard .

And hoped his soon to be ex would understand , move on .

Dear David ,

申し訳ありません

わたしは、あなたを愛しています


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definition of Demolish -
> 
> destroy completely
> 
> defeat soundly
> 
> humiliate or depress completely
> 
> ( Credit to - Vocabulary.com )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partial lyrics - Credit to : Joacim Bo Persson , Johan Carl Axel Alkenas , Shelly M. Peiken and the Walt Disney Music Company .
> 
> Warning(s) - some body shaming and slut shaming , insults / bashing , cursing / language , threats of violence , property damage , self-harm / cutting .
> 
> Inspired by Joaquin Phoenix as Joker a little bit and most of all MK 11's Joker character and last year's SDCC .

" _Whyyyyy_ did you bring him along ? ! "

Jon patted his dyed green hair and smiled coldly at the whiny Canadian through powder-white face makeup before slicing a razor blade across one palm , smearing the blood over his curled lips .

" Because my boss is the _only guy _who appreciates me being a sociopath . "

" I'm the _only man _ , yes , who **_cares _**about you . " Cody agreed , beside him on the limo's enormous , comfy , U-shaped leather seat . " And in Elite , you'll no longer be stuck in catering while **_those two _** hold championship titles , get the opportunities that should have **_been yours _** ! "

" Biggest and **_worst _**mistake that I made . " Mox said , licking the red off of his mouth as he nodded . " Carrying **_them _** for how long ? ... five , six years ? **_I _**was the **_only _**one with talent ! **_I _**was the _only real wrestler in that group _ ! "

" A football _failure _and a big-nose bastard from the Midwest . " Cody sighed , frowning . " And neither of them cared about you , **_loved _** you . They took _your _spotlight while you suffered , were ignored and misused . "

" I'll _never eeeeeverrr _make that mistake again . " his sidekick growled , smirking at Jericho . " _Never ever _ let **_them_** hurt me , ruin my life , screw up my wrestling career . What the Hell - **_how _**the _fuck _was **_I _**supposed to get any respect ? ! Have a _movie star _relative to pull strings with the higher ups ? Fuck a supposed Nazi fan-girl with massive tit- _tays _ ? ! "

Chris snickered .

Jon lunged at him , eyes narrowed .

" **_Don't _** laugh at me , you morbidly obese , always drunk , sixty year old piece of shit ! "

Cody caught his fist before he could punch the older man .

" Save your brutality . Take it out on the betrayers instead , your adversaries . "

Jon agreed . Cody - and at a lesser extent , Khan - was the Lord , the father of pro wrestling . Only **_his _**promotion mattered , no other had any value .

The young Rhodes signaled for the driver to pull the stretch into the nearest parking lot so he could make a few more phone calls .

Chris messed around on his phone while waiting and Moxley yawned , literally twiddled his thumbs and looked out the window .

Nice part of the city , local businesses , places to eat at that took reservations , boutiques ...

He quivered a little , immediately excited as he gazed at the women's clothing and accessories in the shop's big window display .

He grinned , an alligator tearing a fish to bleeding chunks and broken bone shreds , and looked at Jericho .

" _Hey _ ! "

Chris ' mouth drooped and he narrowed his eyes .

" **_Whaaat _** ? ! "

" Well , firsties , quit lookin ' so damn _constipated_ . Second - dozies , just ' cause we **_hate _**each other doesn't mean we can't get along . "

" _Pffftt _ ! " the Canadian spat , shaking his head .

" I know someone that we both _cannot stand _ , who we can get some fun-as-shit _revenge _ on . **_Violent _** revenge . "

He whispered a first and last name in Jericho's ear and smiled when he laughed .

" Yeah ? "

" _Yeeaaahh _ . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cody had used thousands out of the Khan's big money and paid off the cops , security guards and anybody else who may have considered ruining their fun when they invaded the convention .

Mox made a bee-line for Mattel's WWE section , his ' Precious ' ready to go crazy , his beautiful , razor and barbed wire wrapped , bent and rusty nail studded wooden bat , long and gorgeous and golden brown .

He loved her and she loved him and what they loved to do most of all was wreck and frighten , to break knees and faces .

He was the Elite's personal Dealer of Death and they would not rest , be happy or satisfied until the WWE and all those who wrestled for the promotion were no more .

" They say I'm trouble , they say I'm bad . They say I'm evil and that makes me glad . "

He looked back , smirking , at Chris who was gleefully tearing apart the WWE banner attached to the promotion's main merch table . Jon stood for a few minutes and watched him jab the scissors into the images of AJ Styles , Rey , Sasha , Bayley , Andrade , Zelina , The New Day , Nattie and Lana .

Jericho shook a can after that damage was done and spray-painted dark yellow-gold letters over the pictures , golden yellow , much like the color of urine .

A **_great_** way to **_piss_** on _that company _ .

Chris stopped , smugly admiring his ' work . '

" A dirty no-good , down to the bone . Your worst nightmare , can't take me home . "

Mox grinned , snickered and made his way to the multiple standing bullet proof glass display cases , swinging ' Precious ' at his side .

_Bullet proof glass _ . **_Whatever _** !

He was _better _ than any **_bullet _** .

" So I've got some mischief in my blood . Can you blame me ? I never got no love . "

He laughed at the splendid , beautiful noise , the perfection Heaven-Hell sounds of chaos , destruction and revenge .

" They think I'm callous , a low-life hood . I feel so useless . Misunderstood ! "

He swung again and again , blasting and hammering the basic and so-called ' Elite ' Mattel WWE action figures of Goldberg , Orton , Lita , Trish , Shelton , Sheamus and Nia .

" Call me a schemer . Call me a freak . How can you say that ? I'm just ... _unique _ ! "

The heaviness of the bat and powerful force from the strikes knocked off plastic arms , legs and heads of Braun , Bliss , Elias , the Usos , Naomi , Dana , Dolph , Hawkins and the Iconics .

" What , me , a traitor ? Ain't got your back ? Are we not friends ? ! What's up with that ? "

Both the regular and chase variant Hurricane figures were battered to a fractured , brittle , green and black toy mess .

" So I'm a misfit , so I'm a flirt . I broke your heart ? I made you hurt ? ! "

Jon snarled and froze in place , instantly dry-mouthed and feeling a sore throat coming on .

He gently plucked the plastic toy form of Roman up and sighed , shook his head , frowned and tossed it like salt , over his shoulder .

Out of sight , out of .......

He scowled at the Rollins white attired action figure - Elite , my _ass _ ! - he fumed while bile churned in his stomach . He **_did _**blink , shocked at first , the sight of it and the Becky fig seemingly _holding hands ! _was mind-boggling .

" The past is past , forgive , forget ... the truth is you ain't seen **_nothing_** yet ! "

Embittered , he hurled one of the black and yellow-gold clad Seth toys . The figure landed belly-up near the part of the NXT display .

Jon squinted , rubbed his eyes and half-heartedly shrugged before chucking the plastic plaything again .

That time , it touched down between Sheamus and Cesaro , with Finn close by .

" **_Quit _**cowering behind your _friends _and _lovers_ ! " Moxley barked .

Another heated , overhead toss and it thumped to the floor , flanked by Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn .

" _Dammit_ ! " Mox yelled .

He football-punted the action figure and it whirled like a Frisbee , spinning in flight and landing beside .........

Rebecca . 

And they too were holding hands .

" _Whore _ ! " Moxley snorted , glaring at both .

He pried them apart .

" Watch out , grrrrrrl . He'll _cheat _on **_you _** , not the first or the last time either , okay ? " 

He took a break , guzzling water and munching on an ' emergency stash ' bag of Ruffles before jumping back into action , soothing his twitchy nerves with some more fun , _slam _ \- _bam _ ! destruction .

**_Somebody_** kicked him in the ankle then .

" Mister , what did you do to the toys ? " a little voice whined and he looked down into the frowning masked face of someone's kid clad in a Batman the Animated Series costume .

Jon dropped his weapon when the bold tot confronted him .

" Uh , well , see ... uhnm - " he trailed off , partly embarrassed from being ' caught ' and also feigning sheepishness .

" You're a **_villain _** ! " the boy squealed , his eyes growing bigger behind the cutouts .

" Yep . " Jon proudly nodded . " That's **_me _** . "

" _Yourunderrest _ ! "

He smirked at first before hiding it **_and _**the laughter crackling in his closed mouth while the kid swatted at him with a soft plastic Batarang toy , then threw some of the smallest punches in brawling history .

" _Oooofff_ , _owww_ , _ouch _ ! _Stawwwp _ ! " Mox groaned , stumbling to the floor , writhing like a goldfish taken out of the aquarium .

" You **_promise _**not to be mean again ? " Mini-Batman asked , snarling .

He grinned at the tiny finger wagging in his face . He got to his feet , brushing off his jeans and tee .

" Yeah , I sure do . Thanks , Batsy , you've made me a changed man . "

" ' Kay . " the child beamed but he appeared unconvinced .

" Could you ... I kinda need help with something . " Jon handed the kid one of the figures , the same one that he had showed a bit of mercy upon . " This guy is - well , he would like to have a friend . A pal that he can trust and since I'm the **_opposite _**of that now , maybe _you _will be nice to him , huh ? "

The little guy took the Top Picks 2020 Reigns action figure and gave it a true-blue hug .

" Oh and have these too . Take good care of ' em and uh , don't feed them after midnight , I think . " Jon stammered , offering a handful of toys that had toughed out the assault somehow . He sensed that Cody was watching him close by , judging every thing that he said and did , the positives and the errors .

" ' Kay ! " the child yelled , whirling around to run at full speed . _Flying _ , Jon guessed , snickering .

He turned to make eye contact with a bleached-blond tumult .

" First it was teeny boy Batman , now say Hey to the _boy blunder _ . " he muttered sarcastically .

" Were - were you ... _promoting_ **_that _**company ? ! "

Mox recoiled .

" No , I'm _supporting us _ ! The influential company , the unsurpassable promotion . **_My home _** . " he responded , his face slowly heating with satisfaction , ire and conceit .

" If I catch you just _once more _handing out **_that company's _**merchandise , I'll send you **_back _**. Do you want to go back _there _ ? ! Be dressed in a _bear costume _again ? ! And _pull _a **_wagon _** ? ! "

Jon lowered his head .

" I don't ... I don't - "

" _I don't _, _I don't _ " Cody mimicked , glaring . He tapped on his phone and read the words on-screen . " Let me refresh your memory - "

" **_No _** ! " Jon blurted . " I botched big time , okay ? It won't happen after today , honest , I swear . "

" Roman god-damn Reigns , in FCW was one half of the tag champs . With that **_piss ant_** _tee shirt company _ , he's had tag gold , United States title , Universal , Intercontinental **_ and _**a _multiple _time heavyweight champion . Now , _Seth Rollins _ , ... "

" I don't want to even **_hear _**his name . " Moxley faintly said .

" FCW 15 , heavyweight and a tag winner . Universal , NXT , Intercontinental , United States , tag team , heavyweight as well and many of those were also multi . " Cody concluded , sneering .

" I held tag title gold before . " Jon murmured . " They ... we - "

" _They threw you a bone _ ! " Cody screamed , his face stop sign red . " _That wasn't friendship , it was their lies _ ! "

Jon kept looking down .

" Tell me **_one time _**when **_they _**actually , honestly _cared _about _you _ . _One time _ . " his boss smugly challenged .

At last , Jon made steady eye contact .

" They _didn't _ . They **_never _**did . "

Cody smirked , patting him on the shoulder .

" Keep that in mind next time . "

" I will . "

" Now , _where _is Chris ? " Cody glanced around the section of the building they were in , staring over the crowds of fans for every genre , movies , comic books , the gamers , sci-fi , fantasy or horror .

" Playing that old fart music with those fluffer band members of his . " Moxley said , focused on and staring daggers at his employer . " Like , _duh_ . "

He clenched the handle of his Precious .

" _Keep that_ . " Jon whispered , repeating , mocking . " _In_ **_mind _**next_ time _ . "

Glowered at the white haired back of Cody's lightly tanned head .

" **_I _**_will_ . "


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay , so this chapter has what I'll call ' mild content ' in comparison to the chapter that will follow it - which I'm working to have typed and posted in the next 2 weeks . There is some violence in this one , language , anger and other emotions , a home invasion / break-in , threats and referring to threats , including ones made towards children , cutting / bleeding / blood / knife attack , a hint of referring to Bray and his ' cult ' ......... and etc , etc .  
Again , my warning - the next chapter WILL be much more violent and gory and graphic than this one , more adult content and even some squick .
> 
> No song lyrics at all this time but there are as usual a few real names used , plus my ' made-up ' ones throughout entire fic . 
> 
> And also before I forget , kudos and comments are always welcomed . 
> 
> Romes ' card and gift inspiration / based on -
> 
> https://www.hallmark.com/cards/greeting-cards/for-a-man-of-few-words-funny-birthday-card-349ZZB8226.html
> 
> https://www.hallmark.com/gifts/kitchen/mugs-and-teacups/best-guy-ever-mug-15-oz.-1FMN1962.html

" That was one of the best movies that I have ever seen ! "

" Well then , I'll get us more tickets for next week . How about that ? "

" Really ? ! " Josephine smiled in the dimmed porch light . 

" Yep ! "

" _Yaaaaaaaaaayyyy _ ! "

" I'm glad that you're happy , Josie-Turtle but we shouldn't talk so loud . It would wake up your brothers . "

Josephine looked at the sleeping twins and nodded , beaming .

" Yaaaaaaay . " she reiterated in a low voice .

Roman chuckled .

" Thank you very much . Your mother and I ... and your baby brothers appreciate your kind heart . "

Although everything appeared the same after he had unlocked the front door , something was amiss .

Roman stared straight ahead , past the foyer and living room and spotted the firefly's glow , an immobile , red-orange dot floating in the darkness of the kitchen .

" Oh , **_no _** . "

" What ? " Gerlinde glanced at him .

" It ... _nothing _ . Stay here . Please , just **_stay _**right _here _, okay ? "

His wife's curious expression turned into slight panic when Roman closed and **_locked _**the front door , shutting them outside , leaving his family standing on the porch .

" _Joe_ ! "

He couldn't reply . He moved in a blur , running and almost in tears .

He braked in his footwear to scowl at Jon .

" Get out of my house ! "

" Sucks to be you because I don't obey phonies , not anymore . " Jon said , snuffing out his cigarette in an empty beer can , then cracking open another .

" Wh - what ? ! "

" You're a _fraud _ , a **_liar _** ! Go back to your luxe _trailer _in **_Hollywood _**and slather more expensive makeup on your dishonest face , why don't you ? Or lay out , tanning , on the beach in **_Hawaii _**when you aren't _filming scenes _for a **_movie _** . "

" Hey , look here , just because I didn't spend every minute of every single day being treated in a hospital doesn't mean that - "

" You don't _have _a disease , you **_are _**a disease . Lucky for you , thanks to your legendary family name , you coast by with no effort and get everything you want , all the titles _handed _ to you ... "

Roman held back his tears , rancor soaking into his bones .

" Like Cody does ? " he countered .

" Don't disparage him ! Now that I'm with people who think highly of me , I can **_do _**whatever I want , _say _anything that I feel like saying . I get to make guys **_bleed _**while I cuss at their ugly faces and flip them off ! " Jon hissed , finishing his beer and crushing the can , one-handed .

" Call it what it actually is , the inmates running the asylum . "

" Inmate ? _Inmate _ ? ! Oh no , noooooo , **_you're _**the one who is still a _prisoner _of World's Shittiest Trying And Failing To Be Wresting **_and _** Entertainment . " Jon glowered .

" _You_ can stop using that filthy language in my home **_right now _** . " Roman glared right back at him .

" _You_ **_cannot _**stop me from doing _anything _. Turn tail and **_run _**, golden boy and I won't slice you into pastrami . "

Jon lunged at Roman , jabbing the previously concealed boot knife closer to his face . Roman picked up a chair from the dining set and used it as protection , wincing when the fixed blade became lodged in the attached seat cushion .

" _Damn you _ ! " Jon screamed and kicked the entire chair , hard , straight into Roman's vulnerable jaw .

He coughed , shuddered , wiped his lower lip and glanced at his reflection in the glass lens of the wall clock - he'd _chipped _a tooth but hadn't _lost _any .

" How's that pretty face of yours **_now _** ? " Jon taunted , regaining his sharp weapon .

" Not anywhere near as tarnished as your heart is . "

He was about to scoff and laugh a cold reply until the hammering on the front door diverted his attention .

" _Joseph _ ? What is going on ? ! Unlock the door ! "

Jon smirked , accelerated and Roman intercepted him before he could make it into the living room , grappling with his former friend and throwing him to the floor .

" I'll tell you what I told Bray when he tried adding my daughter to his vile cult . " Roman stood over Jon , both men breathing faster . " I'd **_kill _**you - yes , I would regret it and feel bad later on but to protect my family , I'd end your life . "

Jon glared , jumped up and clipped Roman's fingers with the shining blade .

" _Aaaaaaaaauuugghhh _ ! " the Samoan shook his bleeding fingertips , sucked on the gaping cuts .

Jon grinned and crashed head-first into Roman , smashing his body against the fridge .

Roman collapsed , his upper back was screeching from the pain and the air knocked from his lungs .

Jon snickered , straddled and pinned him easily , pressing the knife's sharpness at his throat .

Roman gazed at him with larger eyes and sighed heavily .

" Aisea o le a e faatiga ai ia te au , uso ? "

Jon wavered and with clear beads of moisture formed in the corners of his eyes , backed away from Roman while mumbling " Belated ... Happy belated Birthday . " on repeat .

Roman gasped up at Jon , reaching for him , trying to touch ... one hand outstretched -

" I know that you're scared and confused . It's **_okay _** . "

Jon made a tiny sound - a squeak , perhaps - then scooped up the weapon , beer cans , cigarettes and the ashtray he'd brought along before wiggling and crawling through the same open window he had picked the lock of much earlier .

Roman cautiously inspected the small , brightly colored paper bag . He unwrapped and smiled at the mug , then read the card's message and got a belly-laugh out of it , along with the scribbled note - ' Fooled ya ! There IS a gift ! ' - underneath . 

' _He loves me , still cares about me ........ _ **_us _** ' the Samoan thought .

_You're a fraud _ ! _A_ **_liar_** ! 

The memory ached more than the blade carving his flesh had .

_You don't_ **_have _**a_ disease ! You_ **_are _**a_ disease ! _

  
Fog rolled across Roman's peace of mind . His face showed no emotions , his eyes were glassy and the beverage container thumped loudly when it was dropped into the trash can .

  
Roman ripped the card into two long strips and watch the paper shreds stained with his tears , spin and drift , coming to a soft landing on the mug . 

He spat crimson onto the card , shaking his head in sorrow .

  
The hairs rose on his arms and the back of his neck .

  
Dribbles and dots and spatters of his blood had dried on the floor .

  
" _Crap _ ! " he hurried to the sink and ran the water until it went from icy cold to comfortably warm , thoroughly swished his mouth out , spat and washed his sliced fingertips carefully .

  
Being a parent of two toddlers who believed that a minimum of seventy percent of the household objects **_could _**be food , if one put in the work and time , meant that was always a supply of bandages available - all sizes , shapes , patterns , prints and colors .

  
He dried his fingers , slapped on some Disney tv show character themed Bandaids , covered his hands with some old , mismatched oven mitts in case the blood soaked through the bandages and began sponging the red messes off of the floor , soaking up the wet places so his kids wouldn't slip on the water and fall .

" Joe , **_what _**are you doing ? ! Washing the floor ? Wearing ......... _oven mitts _ ? ! "

  
He sprinted to his loves , wrapped his arms around the four and sighed , quivering .

  
" _Are you okay _ ? ! Did you see ........... how did you get in - "

  
Gerlinde contemplated her husband .

  
" We got tired of standing around and used one of the side doors . "

  
" I'm glad that - "

" _What _ have you been _doing _ ? " she repeated . 

Roman sat back , peered at his wife and tried to not look as self-conscious .

" You work too hard already as it is so I decided to take some of the weights from your shoulders . "

  
Instantaneously , Josephine appeared embarrassed .

  
" Mommy is weight lifting and you're becoming a housewife now . " she commented and her parents giggled at her chagrin . " This world is _so weird _ ! "

  
" Yeah , you're telling **_me _** . " her father agreed . " Who knows ? Next I'll be _baking _ . "

  
Little eyelids fluttered open and four small eyes brightened .

  
" Daddy baking ? "

  
" Cake ? "

  
" Cake !! "

  
The twins hugged each other . 

  
" _CAAAKE _ !!! "

  
" Well , **_now _**you've done it . " Gerlinde chortled . " Awakened the world's greatest tag team . "

  
Roman took the boys into his embrace and beamed .

  
" Hey , like I said , no worries . I'll help you . "

  
Gerlinde nodded and moved to ask in his ear , speaking with a lowered voice .

  
" And you'll _tell me _what happened . "

  
He eyed their kids , nodded and mouthed ' Yes , later . ' 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Roman propped his chin up on both palms while his wife changed into a short nightgown , slyly grinned and plainly stared , elbows denting the sheets and mattress .

" Should I ask ? " Gerlinde lifted a brow .

" My _favorite parts _of when we get ready for bed are keeping my eyes and hands and ....... _other things_ on _your parts _ . Those are **_my _**favorites . "

" Uh huh . " she replied and **_did _**smile but _didn't _kiss him like usual .

" Honey , what's wrong ? "

" Oh , please don't act like you have **_no clue _** ! " Gerlinde ranted . " He broke into our home , put a knife to your throat ... threatened our children and you let him escape without calling the police ? ! "

" If it had been some **_stranger _**, a _burglar _, then yes , I **_would _**have . But that was _Jon_ and he's my bestie . "

His spouse frowned , noticeably skeptical .

" You're **_choosing _**him over _your children _ ? ! "

" Oh , no , **_no _** ! It isn't even close ... I told him that I'd protect all of you and never - "

" Your _friend _ . " Gerlinde shook her head and withdrew from her husband's arms . " He's more important to you than **_I _**am . "

" That isn't true ! Please , **_please _**listen to me . " Roman pushed the bedding covering him from his chest and sat up .

" You _love _him more than you love **_me _** . " she slid out of bed . 

" Gerlinde ... no ... " he moved to hold her , pleading . 

" I'll give you some _breathing room . _" his wife snarled , gathering a small pile of bedding and a pillow into her hands .

" Wait ! Gerlinde , **_please _** ... "

" _No_ . "

She took the armload of blankets and carried them from the room .

**_Out _**of their bedroom and _away _from him .

Roman trembled . He peeled off the bandages and examined the closed wounds - thin , bright pink lines that were slightly sore when touched .

His heart ached worse than the bleeding .

" _Gerlinde_ . " he wept .

Jon had cut him on the outside and now was succeeding by tearing apart his otherwise blessed and ideal family life , winning the fight by scarring him on the **_inside _**too .


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See , I don't know why I liked you so much  
I gave you all of my trust  
I told you I loved you  
Now that's all down the drain  
You put me through pain  
I wanna let you know how I feel  
You questioned did I care  
You could ask anyone  
I even said you were my great one  
Now it's over but I do admit I'm sad  
It hurts real bad  
F*ck what I said it don't mean sh*t now  
F*ck you, you wh*re , I don't want you back
> 
> ( Credit to - Eamon Jonathan Doyle , Mark Passy and Kirk Steid Robinson )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Waves at this story's Summary and Tags ** Okay , readers ........ I warned you !!  
( Joking around aside , do NOT read if you get bothered by attempted kidnapping and harm of a child , bashing / insulting / hate filled comments which include transphobia , homophobia , racism , etc , plus violence and blood and some body fluid squick . )  
There are some some ' jabs ' at both WWE and AEW and ......... some other stuff too .  
My Ambrollins characters broke up . And in this , they try to break each other . ( Mox is the most vicious , of course )  
His knife -https://www.cutlerywholesaler.com/Lifes-A-Gamble-Knuckle-Handle-Fantasy-Fixed-Blade-Knife
> 
> Partial lyrics - Credit to : Rob Zombie and Scott Humphrey

Yasmina awoke and smiled when the window in her room slowly opened and a grown-up person climbed through it , landing with an ' _Oof _! ' on the floor .

" _Sandal Claws _ ? ! " she asked , giddy and cheerful .

" **_Nope_** . " was the grunted response .

Moxley scanned the little room . Stereotypical ' girly ' made up most of the theme - unicorn and rainbow patterned bedding for the bed , washable , stick-on and removable wallpaper that was a giant world map , a butterfly shaped nightlight and a floral print round rug counted as the main decor .

" This **_is _**nice . " he stated , grinning and slapping his knees . " Hey , where are your toys ? "

Yasmina beamed . Uh-Oh was visiting her house and wanted to play with her toys !

She showed him all of the plush stuffed animals first , pointing at dogs and cats , rabbits and squirrels , fish and flamingos , turtles and foxes .

Mox eyed what could have been every Melissa and Doug food themed , educational toy that was made - a full kitchen , a sushi chef play set , make your own pizza , an ice cream ' shop ' and several other kits .

" Christ , your old man flushed money down the crapper to buy this haul ! Bet he thinks that people will believe he's an all-around nice guy and a trustworthy , decent person if they saw this pile . "

Yasmina continued smiling , then yanked out the entire collection of small wrestling rings beneath her bed and waved at the dozens of plastic figures .

" Look , there is Dad ! " she pointed at one in particular .

" _Oh _? " Mox sneered . " I'll show you what **_I _**do to _your Dad _. "

He swiped an action figure and broke off its arms and legs , ripped off its head .

" _ This_ is what **_I _**do to your _precious father _ ! "

Yasmina ran and hid inside the sand castle shaped play fort . Moxley pursued her , pouncing and missing grabbing a hold of one of the child's legs .

He scowled at the mini ball pit that he'd tripped over and shook the cardboard creation roughly with both hands .

" Get **_out _**of there , brat ! "

" Uh Oh , you are _mean _and now I don't like you no more today ! "

Mox's knuckles had turned white , fists cramped and his back felt sore from stooping down .

" Okay , I'll _stop _being mean if you go with me . We'll live in a _nice place _ , much **_better _**than this - "

" You are a lying meanie ! " the tiny voice replied while the castle swayed .

" Then you'll be _dragged _out , I don't **_care _** . " Mox growled .

He lifted one foot and shoved his boot straight into the pale blue-gray material , watching it teeter and listened to the little shriek .

" Ow , ow , **_ow _** , _ quit it _ ! "

The four other adults surrounded him , forming a circle . Sofia and Raul , both gripping rolling pins , stood blocking the front of the faux castle .

Jimmy was glaring and swinging his Disney Minnie Mouse satchel bag and Seth clutched a mop while he snarled at Mox .

" _Get out of our home _ ! "

" **_Make_** _me_ , _freaks_ ! "

" Heck _yeah _ , we **_will _** . You can bet on that ! " Not taking his eyes off of Mox , Seth waved to his parents . " Stay with the baby . "

" I'll help . " Jimmy got in a few more hard hits on Moxley before he stepped back and joined his ' in-laws . '

" You will leave here without causing any more trouble or I guarantee that you'll spend the rest of this night behind bars . "

Mox stared daggers at Seth but didn't argue or fight back . He turned aside quickly , trodding down the staircase .

Seth followed , his eyes fixed on Mox the whole time .

" You're really _uppity _ , ain'tcha ? " Mox spat . " Thinking that **_you _**have the advantage , the literal home advantage ? Nah , see , **_I _**run the show and determine what the ending will be ' cause **_I'm _**the _nightmare _ . _Your worst _nightmare . "

" Terrific . " Seth pushed his ex out the the front door and coldly muttered before slamming it in his face . " Then go somewhere else tonight and get a ugly , dumb tattoo put on the side of your neck . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" I'm staying in this room ! I refuse to - I won't go back downstairs until ... until sunrise ! "

" Okay , so , how about - " Seth wondered if he _could _bargain with his Mom when she was indisputably as strong-minded as him . " Stay until morning in the main guest room until after it gets nice and bright outside . It's bigger anyway and the bed has a trundle with it . "

" Or if you don't mind dealing with the cats nuzzling against you , use **_our _**bedroom and we'll take the guest room . "

" And the eighteen , nineteen pounds of shedded fur they produce . " Seth joked . " No , twenty ! "

" My feline friends are not unkempt . " Jimmy countered . " In fact , **_you _**are the fuzzy one , my dear Tyler . There could be _tumbleweeds _made out of the unwaxed , unshaven overgrowth on your stomach and above your - "

" _Yasmina _ ! " Seth cautioned his partner .

Jimmy piped down and smirked .

" _Seriously _though . " Seth took time to gently frown at Jimmy . " I'm going to be awake the rest of the night , keeping watch ... on guard , in case . "

" In case , yeah . " Jimmy agreed , looking worried when his partner trembled . " I'll stand guard too . "

Sofia , with Yassie still asleep in her arms , rose from the cushioned seat of the rocking chair . Raul was by her side , taking her arm .

" It is the better idea , secure and reasonable . " she nodded . " So that's what we'll do . "

After returning to his own bedroom , Seth stared at the ghost that was his reflection - a shivering , pale , distraught , heart-broken and frightened mirror image .

The battle wasn't even close to ending , not when he **_knew_** , he could sense that his enemy was waiting for him .

Seth knew what had to be done , at that very moment . He changed out of his faded pajama bottoms and into a loose fitting but not baggy pair of old jeans , thick socks , worn yet usable sneakers and layered two tees .

Mouth firm and one straight line across , no longer trembling , he brushed , then tied his hair into a thick knot .

" I **_will _**come back . " he smiled at Jimmy . " But **_if _**I _don't _, then take care of my family - **_our_** family . "

Jimmy slammed the copy of You Were Born for This : Astrology for Radical Self-Acceptance by Chani Nicholas on the marble top of his corner vanity makeup table and latched onto Seth , trying to make him stay put .

" He's desperate _and _ unscrupulous , Ty-Ty . You brawling with him is the riskiest , dumbest thing that you've considered doing in your entire life ! "

" **_Not _**considering . " Seth embraced his partner before facing the bedroom door . " I'm _going_ to challenge him to a fight . Our **_last _**fight , for the _final _time . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

  
Seth walked to the end of the driveway , taking his time . He wouldn't run and use up his energy , not when it was crucial to remain alert in battle . Even a slight amount of fatigue could become a misfortune to his family .

  
" A _dead end street _ ? ! " Mox dissed his ex . " It's befitting of you to live on a dead end road . " 

  
" And it's cute that **_you _**finally read a thesaurus . " Seth fumed . 

  
" Hey , you're _here _ to clash with me . Then let's **_go _** , big-talker ! "

  
The Iowan wanted to give _himself _a colossal kick in the rear . He wasn't going to cower from this enormous likelihood of hostility and carnage , however he also thought about W.W.L. J . A. D . - _What _would Leati Joseph Anoa'i do ?

  
Well , he'd **_listen _** , for starters . And he'd be composed and supportive and ...........

  
" Okay , okay , yeah , fine , I _hear _ya . " Seth mumbled .

  
" You're **_talking _**to _yourself _ ! " Mox hooted , staggering about while holding his sides and booming laughter . " And the idiots always said **_I _**that was the crazy one ! "

  
Seth ignored the ridicule as best he could and forced a smile onto his face .

  
" I get that you detest the company ...... WWE . Yeah , makes perfect sense because it means being ' in shackles ' , creatively and otherwise and ' we own _everything _about you , your **_name _** , your **_personality _** ' - " he paused to sigh heavily and grind his teeth , curl his fingers up until the nails scraped tender skin . " And _your _workplace is all - "

  
" Elite . " Mox butted in . 

  
Seth glowered at the interruption .

  
" _Kneepads_ and _refusing _to hear **_any _**criticism , nuh uh , only _constant praise _ . Oh and of course , Mister ' Rah Rah Speech ' _Meltzer _ , jerking off every time he's given permission to watch Khan get raunchy and busy with Pharoah ! "

  
Mox was up in his face , hissing and teeth bared , in a split second .

  
" **_What _** the _fuck_ did you just say about them ? ! Dare you to _repeat _that , I'll rip out your gawd-damned _tongue_ . "

  
" I said something _dumb _ ! " Seth bellowed . " Jeeeeez , already , sorry ! _Sorry _ ! " 

  
" Fuck yes , you did . "

  
" And , and ....... see ? I **_apologized _** . "

  
" _So _ ? "

  
" I've done stupid things . I **_say _**stupid things . And I _apologize _ . Now **_and _**before . "

  
Moxley looked like he was not too far from accepting the remark . 

  
" No , I'm not going to fib and tell you that I still _like _you . But there **_are _**guys that do ! Ron ........ , R-Truth , that is and Roman , permanently . " _  
_

  
Mox's upper lip curled .

  
" Those two aren't my **_friends _** . They're just some _ghetto thug _and a greasy haired Samoan ! " 

" Quit insulting Romes ! I will beat your ass from Monday until the weekend if you don't **_shut up _** ! " 

Seth slammed into him , full body and full force , knocking both men over like bowling pins .

They rolled and rolled , slinging punches , clawing , biting , pulling hair , choking and barely accomplishing knees to the groin .

Seth would have known it as their foreplay , at one time , their lovemaking past which he could never get back .

" Shit , I don't**_want _** it from you anymore ! I'll ....... I'll be sexy , kinky and playing rough with _someone else _ ! " 

" **_Still _** talking to yourself ! " Mox chucked the Iowan from on top of him , holding him down and onto the blacktop . " You're _coocoo _and so is that tranny fag live-in lover-pal of yours . " 

" **_Shut up _** ! " 

" Jacqueline god-damned mutha_fucking _ Christina Jacobs . Dresses in her _father's_ clothes growing up and thinks that changing her name to _Jimmy _will make the mental pain go bye-bye . Yeah , sure it will . Tranny fag spreads her legs to men **_and _**women . How was it for you , how much did it tear you to pieces when the crossdresser was screwing everyone in the Ring of Honor's locker rooms ? "

" _Shut up _ ! " A sprinkle of rain began , swirling to blend with Seth's tears . He fought Mox off and hurried towards the few trees nearby . " **_Shut up_** ! **_Shut up_** ! " 

Mox went for one of the trash cans at the end of the driveway , irately struggling with and yanking on the lid .

  
At a distance , Seth laughed at his former lover's hindrance . 

  
" Kataky dzez vra e , Ohio's _favorite _drunken dunce ! We put extra bungee cords on the cans to keep animals from scattering the garbage everywhere . So your intentions , much like your in-ring work , **_flopped _** . " 

  
Seth evaded the hard plastic bin thrown at his face and was dropped by the fist hurling into his belly . 

  
" Who's the dunce **_now _** ? ! " Mox pinned his ex .

  
" You're the current champion . " The Iowan deliberately sassed in response .

  
" The garbage bin , _asshole _ , was only a scarlet sardine . "

  
" You mean ' _red herring _ ' , lame-brain . " Seth barked , then gasped . " Ohhh , **_shit _** ! "

Mox brandished the knife , holding it so the occasional glimpses of moonlight made the blade shine .

Seth looked at the flaming dice on that silver metal , the hearts and clubs , diamonds and spades on the brass knuckle handle .

" How much did that cost ? " he asked . Maybe , as a last ditch effort - or wind up with his body parts _found _in a ditch - talking would distract his ex from any more brutality .

" **_Free _** . " Mox smugly admitted . " An Elite gift from my _true friends _ . "

" _The Shield _ are your friends ! "

" Yeah , sure . Besties for life , huh ? Me , the **_best _** , you , the guy whose own father dumped him , oh yeah , and the _cancer patient _ . "

" _Rrrauughh_ ! "

Seth rolled forward combined with an added kip-up and his ex **_flew _** , sending him up in a curve and falling back with a thud .

" I **_told _** you to stop bad - mouthing my **_loved ones _** ! "

The Iowan grimaced at the stomach churning , awful sound that his former buddy's head made hitting the asphalt .

At least the weapon had flown out of his hands , so now , perhaps , it was safer to approach ...

" _Deano_ ? "

_Why am I being_ **_kind _**to_ him_ ? !

Although it was dark , Seth saw Jon push his body up onto all fours and inch by tenacious inch , stand .

Mox's skull now had an indentation , spewing blood .

" Aw , **_no _** ! "

Groggy and trounced , Seth wobbled his way to Jon , inexplicably reliving the awesome , cherished and lust-filled memories of him as Dean - _his _Dean - and extended a hand .

" _Urrfffff _! " Jon fell , landing against Seth's chest .

The constellations twinkled while the men kissed wildly , running their tongues over each others while gloppy seepage oozed into Seth's open mouth .

Jon ran his fingers through Seth's longest strands of wet hair , pressed his lips to Rollins warm , unshaven neck and spoke close to his bare , scraped flesh .

" _Go _with me . "

" _Stay _with me . "

" I ... **_can't _** "

" I **_won't _** . " the Iowan answered , then glared . " Hold a sec - what do you mean by you _can't _ ? ! "

" Just ... I **_cannot _** . Maybe I _want _to , yeah and maybe **_not _**but I _can't be with you _ . "

" Oh , _Dean _ . " Seth sighed , his headache roaring and blasting . " Let me _help you _ . The side of your noggin ' is losing gallons of blood and it also looks like a frikkin ' **_crater _** . "

Mox scowled , grinding his teeth .

" _Gawd _ ! **_This_** is why ... _dammit _ , you think that I'm **_stupid _** ! Dumb and incompetent and useless , that I don't know how to take care of myself ! "

" That isn't true at all ! I **_love _**you . "

" _Really_ ? Because I **_don't _**feel the same way . So , take your head out of your ass , exit the fantasy fairytale world and go back to _reality _ . I'm **_not _**your friend ! I'm **_not _**your _brother _and we sure as Hell aren't _soul mates _ . "

In a daze , Seth just about swooned . That once marvelous , sweet and desirable piece of his brother's heart was ... no more .

He was Remade , converted to the religion of Himself - a fallen , one-winged angel . Dismal , nefarious , sardonic and tainted .

" I totally agree . " Seth barked . " We _aren't _brothers , friends or lovers . You're a liar , a backstabber , a fair weather friend and a hypocrite . I **_don't _** love you anymore and I **_never_** will again . "

Mox sprang at his ex , throwing a punch that Seth ducked - a second action meant to dupe , which the same as before , it did successfully .

The Iowan blinked and screamed just once , respiring in much the same way that a goldfish would when taken from its aquarium .

The flames had been snuffed out .

Mox viewed the dots of scarlet that had stained Life before yanking the blade out of the newly made hole in Seth's belly .

He looked smugly at the gash , the turmoil he'd caused .

" **_Back_** stabber , huh ? Wanna _repeat _your little comment , Rollins ? ! ' Cause it looks to me more like I got you in the _stomach _ , wise - ass . "

Seth shuddered like lightning had traveled through his body and he hunched over , gagging .

Mox ' tsked ' , annoyed , shaking his head .

" Ah , you've got **_guts _**, kiddo . Too bad that by now , they're _on the ground _ , hmmm ? "

Seth wheezed and coughed and curled into a fetal position in the mud and rain puddles , whimpering .

" Can you figure out what's one of the things that I like the best ? No ? It's me not having to listen to your false promises anymore , no longer being charmed by your seduction and those big puppy dog eyes . No more _you _lording over _me _ ! Ah , yeah , that's your nickname , isn't it ? You're called _Jesus _, aren't you ? "

Mox listened to the glorious music to his ears that was his ex sobbing .

" Parched ? " Mox asked , leaning over Seth . " Here , lemme help you with that . "

He rubbed vigorously and it took five minutes to produce seepage . Squatting back beside Seth , he glanced at the Iowan's ' second belly button ' and chuckled .

" See , I'm not _like _you . Too big , not something that **_you _**know about , so I can't fit in _that _little hole . No way ! "

Suddenly growling , he shoved his gooey fingers down inside the Iowan's throat , waited , yanked them free , thrust the digits into the wound and laughed again when Seth screamed louder as each second ticked by .

Positioning Seth's arms up over his head and with the male victim's palms facing towards the sky , Mox plunged the knife all the way through flesh , muscle and bones .

The tip of the blade cracked and broke off completely after gouging the other hand and Mox cussed immediately .

" Oh , well now , asshole . Look what you've done ! Your fault ! You owe me a new knife ! "

Mox studied the two big holes in Seth's hands as he nodded slowly , pacing around and circling his bleeding ex .

" _Suck my __crucifixion _ . " Moxley hissed , hocking up and spitting a blob of mucus onto Seth's beaten , rain shower and blood soaked face . " _Bitch_ . "

Seth cried out , squirmed and gagged , spitting out dirt , blood and semen .

" Guess what , failure ? Cody requested a meeting with you . Since he's an entrepreneur and unlike **_you _** , going strong , nobody denies him _anything _ . So what that means for _you _ , is that we are going for a little car ride . "

Mox dragged Seth by the feet , then carried him to the rental vehicle .

He dumped the Iowan into the trunk and happily whistling as he jingled the keys , slid into the driver's seat .

Mox kept the radio **_off _**for many reasons and _all _of them were to hear Seth thrash around , bang on the inside of the trunk in hopes of escaping , cry out in anguish and plead for lenience .

The complete silence had him seething and cursing .

Mox hissed , tapped the brakes , slipped and fell in a puddle once while getting out of the car and after wiping his muddy face , darted to the trunk , opening it in a rage and glowering at his silent foe .

Seth was lying inert .

He checked the Iowan's pulse , pressing wet fingers against the now pale wrists . No blinking , no breathing , no warmth ... no life .

" Cody is gonna have my ass and dock my pay if you _croak _ , stupid ! " Mox screamed in the damp , white face and tightly shut eyes while shaking the cold , still body . " Why do you _fucking always ruin everything in my life _ ? ! "

Seth didn't move . Mox felt for his pulse again - still **_nothing _** \- and he wasn't exactly _room temp _either .

" Ahh , _shit _ ! " Mox repeated , hoisting Seth up and over one aching , swollen shoulder , then hiking up the driveway . " _Shit _ . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Seth's eyelids quaked and once they opened , he groaned at the intense brightness overhead .

" Օ ոչ ! " he cried out , reliving what had happened between him and Moxley and although there wasn't an inch of his body that wasn't hurting , sliced , bruised or covered with dirt and gravel , he pushed himself entirely off of the swaying object .

_Swaying_ ... swaying ?

Somehow , he'd moved from the road to the front porch swing .

He wheezed and grunted and stumbled forward , a blanket wrapped around him like a cloth burrito wrapper .

Seth paused and tried to think clearly . His parents wouldn't tend to his lacerations and bruises , then **_leave _**him out here and neither would Jimmy .

The Iowan coughed , shivering inside the warm fleece cocoon .

_Somebody_ had swaddled him in it , an oversized , light grey throw painted with brown dots and a dark garnet line that formed what looked like a crooked smile .

Seth's forehead wrinkled the more he examined the print .

It _wasn't _part of the material .

He gasped , the surface beneath his tattered shoes spinning as he felt light-headed .

Blood trickling out of the holes in his palms .

More blood that was gushing **_and _**a bizarre , quarter size purple-gray lump was visible .

_You've got guts ............_

Seth whimpered and moaned , ready to vomit , unnerved at seeing his own innards .

He staggered to the front door , pausing again on the Welcome mat .

He couldn't go into the house through the living room ! He'd bleed everywhere and his parents , child and partner all would see the gaping wound and panic .

Seth wobbled and taking carefully snail-slow footsteps , eased back onto the lawn .

Moving along gradually and falling more than once , he made it into the backyard .

Seth swallowed cooled air in bigger gulps than before , glared at the ordeal that was literally facing him and began crawling up the outdoor stairway up to the second floor balcony .

After faceplanting on the wet surface , he dragged his weary body over to the windows and built-in double doors , tapping on each of them .

" _Helphelphelp _ , I definitely need some **_help _**out here ! " he griped , uncertain if even when he was nearly shouting that Jimmy actually heard him . " I'm breathing . I'm bleeding . Hey , I'm screaming , Scum of the Earth . "

" _Tyler_ ! "

" Call for an ambulance and tell them to **_hurry _** . Otherwise , _urgh _... I don't think that I'm going make it much longer . "


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath I'mma stick it out 'til the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can always come here to me
> 
> ( Credit to - Writer(s): Terius Youngdell Nash, Shawn C. Carter, Thaddis Laphonia Harrell and Christopher A. Stewart )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short . Next chapters will be longer , especially once my 2019 WWE/NXT OTP meet and ' get to know each other '  
Not much to Warn y'all about in this chappie - my head-canon of why S-Ro hates mint chocolate appears in a bad dream / flashback ( which might bother some people , though it's somewhat ' mild ' , in my opinion )  
A mystery character arrives on the scene !!  
Also a tiny reference to South Park 8)  
Next chapter will include a character being whipped bloody with a leather strap , mocked , insulted and cursed at , another character receiving the same , minus the strap beating AND also some Rollins / Finn-Ferg sex ( or as they're called on Tumblr , Ballins )  
And then , I'm rushing to type and post the Halloween chapter ( preferably ON Halloween or very early next month ) so after an entire YEAR , you readers can ' meet ' my baybeeezz . I'm excited !!! 8D

" I'm not supposed to be here right now but I snuck in anyway . That's how we're alike , being savvy and playing with fire is something that we have in common . "

The visitor looked at the IV drip and watched the jagged lines for heart rate and respiration on the vital signs monitor .

" It's really selfish for me to think about wanting you to survive just to spend time with you . I **_need _**you to pull through ... to recover so we can share our lives together . "

Gentle , scarred fingertips skittered lightly over Rollins' face .

" I'd better go now before the docs and nurses burst in , carrying lit torches and hankering to chase me away . "

A sweet , though despondent laugh from above the slow breathing in the hospital bed .

" I've been studying your language . Can't say I'm any good at it though . Maybe ... well , _maybe _\- "

One hand curled around Seth's chin . Grief-stricken eyes focused on the scabs and abrasions .

A solo , delicate kiss , as soft and fragile as moth wings .

" Ես սիրում եմ քեզ . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He'd been scorched by an inferno and his dejection pelted with sleet .

Miles away , his parents and bio-Mom were talking , imploring , weeping .

Somebody else and the male's voice was a lion's roar ... _Joe _ ?

" I have to see him **_now _** ! "

" You can't . None of you are allowed to . I'm **_sorry_** . "

" Then at least will you say how **_bad _**\- " A pause and the guy that wasn't his adoptive Dad or his birth father either , sniffled . " He's going to get better , correct ? "

_Romes_ , _I'm okay _ ! Seth called to his friend . _Except I'm shrinking _ . _Hold on _ , _my body is_ **_shrinking _**? !

_He wore his favorite tee , the one with black and white and dark blue stripes going across . His Hamburger-larr shirt . The other kids his age that he knew at school would say ' Ham-booger-lurr ' and they would all laugh until the teachers told them to stop ._

_ He liked his clothes and food ._

_ Colby's tummy made loud noises , telling him to fill it full up with something yummy to eat , something yummy to get from the fridge even though it was past ten on the clock and he AND his belly were supposed to be asleep ._

_ He snuck into the kitchen anyway to see what there was in there ._

_ " Shussshh ! " he reminded his empty stomach and it actually took his advice which amazed him ._

_ Oh , yay , chocolate cookies - dark brown-black with bright green stuff mushed in the centers ._

_ He ate the middle out from each one in his hands first , then chewed on the cookie parts ._

_ And then Mom yelled really loud ._

_ Colby guessed that Mommy had figured out what he was doing - or was going to - and he got under the table , hiding ._

_ He pretended that he was invisible . Maybe that would keep him from being in trouble this time ._

_ He liked the name-sound , Trouble but not having his toys and cartoons took away when he did the Trouble ._

_ " I told you that I didn't want this ! "_

_ Oh ... not Mom . _ **_Dad _**_ . _

_ " Don't leave us ! "_

" _I've stuck around long enough , helped you raise the kid - "_

_ " How could you ? ! Don't turn your back on us now ! "_

_ " I'll send you money , now_ **_let go _**of_ me ! "_

_Colby peeked . Fortunately , his parents hadn't seen or heard him and he had been a smartie-person and closed the fridge door back shut .  
_

_ His mouth and tongue were chocolate crumb coated and he had minty breath , like toothpaste but actually delicious ._

_ He had felt quite happy ._

_ Not Mommy and Dad however ._

_ Dad carried suitcases in each big hand and Mom was getting dragged over the living room carpeted floor , clinging to his arm while he stomped to the front door ._

_ And went outside ._

_ Mom went after him ._

_ Colby had a slimeball lump of cookies in his throat , the back of his mouth , a yucky , goo slick frog ribbiting inside him , making him light-headed and almost sick and puking ._

_ He spit out the mouthful as the shouts went on and on ._

_ He listened , his body as cold as when it snowed when the engine cranked up and the car sped away ._

_ Mom , crying and crying and saying Noooooo a hundred or more times and saying words he wasn't allowed to and screaming so loud his ears and head hurt ._

_ Ached like his inside parts ._

_ He threw the opened package of cookies back into the fridge , his head spinning ._

_ The mint and the chocolate and Mommy weeping and shrieking ..._

_ And Dad _**_leaving _** _ . _

_ He hid again , not beneath the table a second time but in his small bed with the blankets covering all of him , including his face ._

_ Dad never came back ._

_ Mom stopped crying and began having beer with her , every day and night ._

_ She drank it , cans and bottles , one after the other and then would fall over on the couch or floor or her bed and sleep for hours ._

_ Colby hated it all - the abandonment from one parent and the intoxication of the other ._

_ He knew not_ **_who _**_was to__ blame but_ **_what _**_was at__ fault ._

_ The taste of mint chocolate had caused the bad things to happen , had ruined his childhood , his life ._

_ It was his worst enemy . _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Someone else touched Seth briefly , pushing the fallen hair strands from his eyes .

" Manuia le aoauli , aulelei . "

" Voghjuyn , geghets'ik mard . "

" Can I bring you anything ? "

" A Cadbury creme egg Frappuccino . " Seth answered without any hesitation . " And an medium size taco pizza with extra avocado . "

" Yeah , you're feeling much better . " Roman smiled before looking solemn . " I'm relieved that you're on the mend . "

" How - " Seth pressed the button that moved the bed up behind his shoulders , head and upper back , forming more of a capital L shape . " How bad **_was _**it ? "

Roman grimaced , wringing his hands .

" Bleak , for awhile . The team that worked on you during surgery had to clean debris and filth from the wounds , give you antibiotics and a tetanus shot . Your temperature went over one hundred degrees and they used a few cold compresses on you . "

" Hmmmm , well , that **_had_** to have been while I was dreaming about snowboarding in Aspen , Colorado . "

Roman chortled , patting Seth's hands gently .

Seth closed his eyes , beamed from ear to ear and weakly sang .

" Staaaaaaannnn _Darsh _! Darshy , Darshy , _Darsh _ . "

" Morphine , I presume ? " the Samoan nervously grinned .

" Only a tiny ... the _teeniest _bit , yep ! "

" Your friend with the aqua glitter nail polish called more than once and kept me up-to-date when I couldn't be here with you . "

" Ah haaaaaa , you mean **_him _** ? " Seth feebly nodded his head at the other chair in the room and who was dozing , curled in it . The Iowan felt too spent to lift his arms and point .

For a second , Roman looked startled .

" Whoa , he's _silent _, isn't he ? "

" Like the library . " Rollins agreed .

" Uhnm . " Roman squinted and peered at Jimmy again . " Are you **_sure _**that he's asleep ? I don't _mind _if he listens in but honestly , I'd rather we have some privacy to chat . "

" I'll test something that hasn't failed me so far . Close the door . "

" Huh ? ! "

" Just for a minute , **_less _**than a minute . Please ? Close the door . "

Roman's cheeks flushed to a strawberry pink when Seth began _moaning _ .

" Adam Cole and I got into a whipped cream based food fight ! Now we're **_sticky _**and need someone to bathe us in a _long _ , **_hot _**shower and help _clean our dirty _ . "

Seth waited and listened while Roman's face stayed as hot and vermilion as a cooked lobster .

" Yeah , he's hibernating . " the Iowan smiled fondly at his snoozing cohort . " May as well open the door . "

Roman took his phone out and glanced around .

" Pen and paper anywhere ? I changed my number , so I'll give you the new one . "

" Add it to my Contacts . My phone's on this bedside table . " Seth said and glared . " **_If _** I was _allowed _to get out of bed , I could have handed it to ya . "

" I've got it ! " Roman said . " Take it _easy _, it's best for you to heal , than to bounce off the walls and run a marathon . "

" _Hurt _, _heal _ . _Hurt _ , **_heal _** . " Seth complained , pouting under the bedding . " Thanks to the guy we **_loved_** , I'll miss Summer Slam and can't get **_close _**to the ring- not even to train - until Survivor Series ! "

" Yes , that ... _sucks_ . " Roman frowned , his mouth twitching .

" Uhnm , what happened with your old number , if I might ask ? Those awful stalker ' fans ' harassing you ? "

" No , it's something else . Chris has been calling me . "

Seth's cranky expression twisted into an evil eye .

" Oh , do tell me that you're talking about _Hero _ ! "

" Jericho . " Roman said . " He calls every week . "

" Did he sprain a neck muscle while kissing his **_own _**ass ? " Seth raged .

" He invited me to work ... over there . " Roman said . " He claims that I should be there with the other _top talent _ . "

Seth cast his eyes down .

" They'd treat you like a **_king _**. Give you everything and **_more _**, the spotlight , a bigger paycheck and you - you would get to be reunited with your yeghbayr . "

" I explained to him that I resigned . "

Rollins choked , his already sickly complexion fading to a powder grey .

" Well , I'll **_miss _**you - "

Roman grinned , laughed and interrupted .

" Aua e te toe tagi , lou uso pele e . Listen to me ... I _re signed _ . "

" You ! - " Seth squealed , hugging his long haired amigo . " You **_re-signed _**? ! "

" Yeah , a brand new contract . " Roman nodded .

" Wha ... whuzz goin ' on ? " Jimmy stirred , yawned and drowsily asked .

" Marvelous news worth celebrating ! " Seth blabbed , delighted .

" Oooohh , like a _party _? " Jimmy stretched , rubbing his eyes .

" Hell's **_yes _**, like a _party _! " Seth concurred , whooping until a nurse passing by frowned and ' shushed ' him .

" Okay , guys . Cool to me but don't get my kids started on cake . " Roman said with a belly-laugh .


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' Fighter ' by Christina Aguilera . The entire song . Yep . And the video too . 8D Nothing else needs to be said .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to warn about in this chappie - language , threatening , violence , hatred and anger , lots of insults and bashing , a bit of sexual content and some various emotional stuff .  
Silly in places , cringey in others . And I still suck at describing backgrounds , rooms , etc .  
FYI and BTW - In real life , S-Ro and Renee are friends but mine HATE each other , seriously , no lie . 
> 
> [Finn's first jacket - that Seth keeps](https://www.fantasmagoria.eu/locomotive-jacket-y-486)
> 
> [Finn's second jacket](https://trippnyc.com/product/bd7466m-blkwht/)
> 
> Slight spoilers for the next chapter ( which is one of my favs , btw ) - Aleister and S-Ro attend a Halloween ( 2019 ) party , inspired by in this order :
> 
> Theatre Bizarre ( Detroit , USA )
> 
> Paranormal Cirque ( Texas , USA ) 
> 
> Cirque Berserk ( England / the UK ) 
> 
> [AB's choice of mask](https://www.maskworld.com/english/products/masks/venetian-masks-100/colombina-diavolo-venetian-leather-mask?searched=Devil)
> 
> [Rollins' mask](https://beyondmasquerade.com/steampunk-wolf-mask-beast-animal-masquerade-mask-with-spikes-silver-m39587s/)
> 
> Kudos , comments and questions are welcomed . I cannot and do not take story requests but I will keep suggestions in mind , within reason . 

" Knock , knock . "

" Becarefultonotopenthedoor ! " Paige exhaled , opening the door just wide enough to peer at Rollins , waiting in the hall .

" Uhnm . " Seth frowned , cognizant of her previous relationships . He bent towards her and whispered . " You aren't in any **_trouble _**, are you ? "

" What ? Oh , no , not at all ! I'm a nervous wreck because , well - " Paige sighed and motioned him into the lodging . " The night's creatures are being a bother . "

" Wow , you have _pets _ ! " Seth's jaw lowered when he spotted the three foot tall , powder coated Sugar Glider cage in the corner and a hard plastic kiddie pool holding a twelve inch exercise wheel , a jingle ball , grass tunnel , play tube and one demanding hedgehog .

" Companion animals . " Paige corrected the Iowan who yelped and jumped out of the way when a bushy-tailed skunk the colors of eggshell and onyx , waddled out from beneath the bed . " _There _you are , Fart ! "

" _Fart _ ? ! "

" He's a _skunk _. " Paige explained . " He **_stinks _** . "

" So , uh ... " Seth checked the time before gazing at the manzanita branch , circular rope swing , leopard print nesting pouch and double hammock and several foraging toys in the glider's abode . " We're still hitting the gym ? "

" With the hardest of punches . " Paige grinned , sticking her tongue out at him . " Soon as you help me with these beasts . "

" Okay but don't expect perfection . " Seth joked . " I've cared for dogs and cats , never before **_this _**animal kingdom though ! "

" Who would you rather feed , Hades the sugar glider or Prick the hedgie ? "

Seth reminisced about each time his ' small package ' had been ridiculed by pro wrestling fans .

" _Hades _ . " he agreed .

Paige handed him some little bags and cans .

" He already has food and water . These are today's treats so grab a foraging toy or two and load them up . "

Seth read the labels as he worked .

" Flaked peas and carrots , dried pineapple , raisins and coconut . _Canned_ **_snails _** ? ! "

Paige chuckled , swatting his bun hairdo .

" We'll call it _escargot _ for marsupials . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eventually , they had gathered and packed the essentials and made it out the door .

Nearly colliding with Renee .

" Yo , Canada ! " Paige grinned , straightening the askew canvas strap on her gym bag .

Renee embraced her friend and turned her nose up after one glance at Rollins .

" Anti-Diva , you're a _garbage collector _now ? " she snidely asked .

Paige laughed , totally misunderstanding the slam .

" Not any longer , since I moved on from Alberto . "

Renee beamed , side-eyeing Rollins .

" Some people **_wish _**they were longer . "

" And _some people _from **_Ohio _**marry blonde _parasites _ . " Seth muttered , showing his pearly whites once it was clear from her glower that Renee had heard him - exactly what he wanted .

" Well ... " Paige stammered , looking uncertain . " We're off for the day's exercise , if you want to join us - "

" I'd _love_ to but I'll pass this time . "

" No ? " Paige sighed and pretended to pout . " But I'm bringing the **_best _**snacks ! "

Seth and Renee both stopped their cruel bickering and stared at the zip-top , clear baggie .

" Dried **_mealworms _** ? ! " Renee blurted , agog and nervously giggled .

" Aaaahh , _shite _ ! " her friend's cream skin tone became light rose . " I'll be right back . "

The precise second that the foes were left in each other's company , Renee shoved Seth , gouging his scars with her long , manicured nails .

" You're _fucking _ her ? ! Pushing your toothpick into any vagina that you can get with and then you have the nerve to call **_me _**a gold-digger ! " she hissed .

" She's my **_friend _**and you **_are _**a gold-digger . " Seth smiled as he bled .

" Pathetic _asshole _ . "

" Controlling _cunt _ . "

" Do you know what my husband did ? "

" Picked his nose and **_ate _**what was stuck on to his finger ? " Seth fired back , extracting his body from his enemy's grip . " It's happened before , Goldilocks . "

" He took **_pity_** on you . " Renee snarled and elbowed Rollins , stepping over him after he'd face-planted . " _Next _time , he'll be unrelenting . "

" _Urrrghh _ . " Seth groaned , smushing his hand against the tiny marks to halt the bleeding .

The floor spun , then Paige was there , frowning and Renee was , thankfully , gone .

" Oh Hell , you're _sliced _ ! "

" I'm ... okay , okay , yeah . Just give me time to sit , drink a little water - "

Lurking , Renee watched the duo and swore when Paige patted Seth's back , helped him stand and lean against her to walk .

She made a call on her Samsung Galaxy .

" I have news that you'll be quite _interested _in hearing . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" _Aaaauughhhh _ , stop , **_stop _** ! "

Jon swung upside down , groaning in pain from the lashes .

Cody scowled and focusing on a cut , deliberately aimed for the fissure until it widened , parted claret lips .

" You were supposed to _bring them to me alive _and you **_failed _**! I want to see them _flailed _ ! I want to _wear their tattoos _ ! " Cody screamed , the strap in his hands wet and garnet stained .

Jon dangled from where the Young Bucks had strung him up , his torso used for worse than a pinata .

" Yeah ? Well , _I _wanted a **_pony _**for my fifth birthday and damn the shit fucks , I'm **_still _**waiting ! "

" It's more than clear that you continue to **_care _**about those two nobodies . "

" What , _what _ ? ! You are fucking _kidding _ ! I was **_close _** . "

" Not close _enough _ . " Cody replied sourly .

" They're **_smarter_** than they look , okay ? And - " Jon cooked up a half-truth . " Last I heard , Rollins was on _life support _ . That's good enough for **_me _**and it should also be for **_you _** . "

" You've done a fair amount of penance so far , I suppose . " Cody huffed . He handed the strap to Kenny , who looked astounded . " And I have a **_reward _** for you . "

  
" Yeah , you're not my type . " Jon coughed . " I'll be celibate first , speech impediment . " 

  
" I'm selecting you to be our representative in Japan . " Cody kept talking , ignoring the insult .

  
" _Whaaaat _ ? "

  
" **_What _** ? !! "

  
Cody smirked as Kenny yelled and complained . 

  
" He's **_replacing _** you in Japan . You won't be going over there again until I say so . "

  
" But ....... but - " Kenny sputtered . " _I'm _ the spokesperson ! They made _commercials _about me ! "

  
" Yes , hmmmm , well , they won't anymore . **_He _** took your spot . " Cody seated himself on his cracked and dented throne . " What _are _you going to do about it ? " 

  
Kenny screamed and lashed out at Jon , striking his face numerous times , causing a split lip , black eye and bloody nose .

  
" _Enough _ . " Cody snapped his fingers and Kenny , livid , backed down . 

  
" Go clean yourself off . " the younger Rhodes brother chided , loosening the chains that held Jon up and watched him drop . " Show **_respect _**for our utopia and kingdom . " 

Splicing with the water , pieces of his flesh twirled down the drain .

  
He always had to be totally **_dry _**after washing , finding the sensation of clothing sticking glue-like to damp skin was ' icky ' and uncomfortable .

  
Jon slowly dressed in old and sagging , brown plaid pajama bottoms , white cotton socks with a few holes at the big toes and his very ironic ' If you don't sin , then Jesus died for nothing ' tee from Spencer's Gifts .

  
The mansion reserved exclusively for the _Elite _top stars had large amounts of fringe benefits that pleased him - one of the main being a giant kitchen kept stocked with every type of food the local chain grocery store had .

  
Jon smiled to himself and sprinted ahead , immediately craving chocolate chip cookie dough Halo Top , Pop-Secret movie theater butter flavor , Double Crunch hot wing flavored Ruffles and some grass-fed beef jerky .

He abhored having to go through the central ' man-cave ' entertainment and game room since the Bucks had claimed it as their ' turf . '

  
His intention was to take no notice of either one and persue the treats instead .

  
They went after him right away , heckling and pelting him with wadded napkins , plastic utensils and splashes of ketchup .

  
He grabbed the one who had sprayed mustard on his clothing and put him in a choke-hold until the second Buck rescued his partner .

  
Mox growled , rubbing the back of his freshly super-kicked neck and tackled the irritant onto the couch , picking him up and tossing him over the back of it .

" _Ouch _ ! Fucking _shit _ ! " Jon screamed , pitching face first onto the decorative oval rug , barely missing busting his skull open on the coffee table .

  
" I'll beat you into a **_coma _**before letting you become my replacement ! " Kenny spat , firmly holding on to the remains of the broken wooden dining chair .

" A **_chair _** ? " Jon sneered , getting back on his feet . " _Seriously _ ? Oh gawd , you're a dupe who thinks that pro wrestling is **_real _**! "

  
The trio beat him down and he fought with no success , to get away from them .

  
" _Aaaauugghh _ ! " Kenny yelled . " Something **_bit _**me ! "

  
Jon rolled over and to the side , escaping and saw a ebony blur fly across the room .

  
" _Aurgh _ , _aauggh _ ! " the Young Bucks shouted at the same time , running in circles and covering their heads . " It **_shit _**in my hair ! "

  
Jon laughed at the humbling and discomfort that the other three men were receiving .

" Yo , Chaos and Anarchy ! " he greeted the corvus brachyrhynchos and black hooded rat . " _Whazsuuuup _ ? "

  
The animals followed him into his large suite , seeing that he had a junk food feast in his arms . 

  
Jon walked past his bed and Callihan , his used to be brother lazing on it . 

" Thank the quivering , hot and wet pussy fucks that you finally grew your hair back in ! For awhile , you looked like gawd-damn Krusty the clown . "

Sami glared and put up both middle fingers .

" At least I'm not _balding _like **_you _**are ! " 

  
Jon grunted , sighed , climbed up beside him and swiped a can of beer .

  
" Smokes , beeeeyotch ? " 

  
Sami underhand threw the pack of cigarettes .

  
" Go ahead and keep ' em all ' cause I don't need ' em anymore . I switched back to chewing tobacco anyway . " 

  
Jon grunted again and yanked a lighter from his jacket pocket .

  
He silently watched the cloud of smoke rise and thin out before disappearing from sight .

  
" You know why I was a part of NXT back in the day ? " Sami asked .

  
" You had some sort of brain damage ? Because only inept , brown nosed , bush-league simpletons are employed by that oppressive and dull cesspool called WWE . "

  
" No , you herpes cold sore havin ' , llama dick sucker ! I wanted to be with you again , as a team and ...... _more _ . Enjoying our bond and the gratification we always felt from doling out extreme , guilt-free violence . You were my brother then and I want you back **_now _** . "

  
Mox pushed Sami out of his face when the darker haired man went for a kiss .

" Hell no to that idea ! The _only _TNA I'll do is when I'm moaning loud and plowing my talented and beautiful golden haired angel at home . I'm a shining star and unbeatable , G.O.A.T. champion in the **_premier _** pro wresting company of _all time _ ! You can't persuade me into being a part of that mediocre Impact toilet that you're part of the roster of and working for gawdamn peanuts . "

" It didn't exasperate you when the kickoff of your career meant bleeding in light tube and thumbtack stipulation backyard matches and working for low budget indies that paid you in beer , smokes and cheap , shitty gas station food ! " 

  
" That was _the past _ . We **_were _**friends , Sami . But since then , I've came to my senses and the **_only _**person that I love is _my wife _ . You and those two assholes I teamed with when I suffered being at _that place _\- shit , _every _peon employed by WWE can _perish_ and I'll fucking **_laugh _**when they do . "

" So we won't cross paths any longer , after tonight ? "

  
" Oh , I don't know . It might happen , depends on if your workplace plays nice with mine . "

  
" I'd rather have my memory wiped clean of our friendship , our _brotherhood _from the past than see Impact grovel to the self-proclaimed _Elite _ . "

  
Sami bounded off of the mattress , whistling sharply twice . Anarchy scurried to him , climbing a leg of his jeans and Chaos fluttered over , perching on the sulking man's shoulder .

  
_No_ , _I don't want you to leave too _ ! Mox internally wailed . 

  
Once friends , now they were spurning their former loyalty and love .

  
Jon headed to his refuge . 

  
Darby had called the huge greenhouse , ' the Lowe's Garden Center ' and Jon had grinned one time but never laughed . Who the Hell was _anybody _to judge him or how he chose to have fun ? !

  
He examined each perennial , the other plants and flowers too , plus the only shrub in its tall and waterproof pot . 

  
A muted drumroll in his eyes and fireworks glimmered above .

  
Jon sat , drank and smoked and watched the thunderstorm , the rain sheeting over the bullet proof glass panels .

  
He hugged a small container with a sprouting violet and bright yellow pansy inside to his upper body , smiled at its blotch-spot ' face . '

  
" You're **_flourishing _** here . " his thumbs rested in the soil . " At home at last . And so am I . " 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

  
" I'm going to suspect that you _hate _me . " Finn groaned and imitated swooning onto the exercise mat while Seth was aloft , gripping the wooden , Olympic style gymnastic rings with black gloved hands . " Talking me into **_two _**WODs ! "

  
" This isn't strenous ! .......... _wheeeeeeeeee _! It's **_fun _** ! " Rollins boasted , snickering lightly and sweating heavily .

  
" Six six six **_and _**the Lucky Thirteen ? " Finn chortled . " Even your exertion is godless . " 

  
" Hey , now ! I haven't had sex with a fallen angel . " Seth paused , adding drama to the teasing . " _Yet _ . " 

  
Fergal laughed until he had to stop to wipe his eyes . His face had turned reddish from more than the handstand push-ups , he knew . 

" Well , I'm going to take a breather . "

  
" I'll join you in awhile , soon as I finish here . "

  
Fergal nodded , sitting on a bench not long after Seth had began working on the Body Opponent Bag , clobbering the faux human torso with endless knee strikes .

  
His stomach grouched , unsatisfied with only bottled water and a RX-Bar maple sea salt protein bar .

  
" Hey , Rollins ! " he called , trying to alert the other man . " _Hey_ , _Rollins_ ! "

  
And was at his side , catching him when he collapsed .

  
" Ó níl , Nanite kotoda , you're weary and working too hard ! It's time to rest up at the hotel and have a meal - no disputing me , either . '' 

  
Rollins languidly smiled .

  
" I wouldn't _argue _with you . " 

  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

  
Ravenous , Finn used his credit card well , ordering chicken Gyoza , beef Kushiyaki , Yasai Yaki Soba , cucumber and spicy tuna rolls from the room service menu , along with Butterfinger cookies and jelly filled doughnuts from a local ' Mom and Pop ' bakery .

" Excelente ! " Seth cheered . Why Finn wanted to serve the meal here in the instead of a counter or the small squared table in the suite's mini kitchen , hadn't crossed his mind .

  
" Yes . " Devitt nodded , one swift bob of the head and smiled . " Ahh , whoops ! Better remove this and place it out of harm's way . "

  
Seth squinted to observe his partial undressing , peeling off the bad-ass-AF outerwear .

  
" That's a cool jacket . " he remarked , immensely jealous .

  
" Uhm hmmm . " 

  
" Wait ! " Seth stood before Finn could hang the item of clothing onto the corner entryway , freestanding coat rack . " May I have a better look ? Like , up close . "

  
Finn paused and chuckled , gently throwing the jacket so that it landed on the bed .

  
" These are zipper pull ........ charms ? " Seth asked .

  
" That's precisely what those are . "

  
" They're **_cool _** . " the Iowan grinned and poked at the tiny silver bullet and flaming skull with his pinky finger so they'd sway . 

  
" Yeah , the bullet is **_me _** . Or it _was _once , anyway . " 

  
" And the skull on fire represents .......... ? "

  
Finn didn't blink . 

  
" We'll figure it out . "

  
Seth laughed , returning to sit on the bed .

  
" More action , less talk . I don't have a problem being down with that . "

  
They stuffed their faces , shoving aside the emptied plates .

  
" Dessert or save it for the mini-fridge and take home bags ? "

  
" I have _some _belly vacancy . " Seth told Finn .

  
The guys chose one doughnut each .

  
" Hey , have you ever used a straw on one of these before ? " Seth wondered , excitement brightening his eyes .

  
" A _straw _ ? " Finn repeated , his amused but baffled smile expanding . 

" Yeah , you , uhh ....... stick it deep inside the hole and suck out the filling . But you have to do it _slowly _ , otherwise you could choke on a big and sticky mouthful . "

  
Seth then fell silent . Without a mirror close by , he didn't know which man's sudden blush looked the most like Maraschino cherries placed over a bonfire .

  
" And how would you **_feel _**if one man in this room wants to _skip _the doughnuts ? " 

  
Rollins shivered enthusiastically , listening to Devitt's whispered query scorch through him .

" Oh , warm at first , then **_hot _** . Soft and then _hard _ . " he flirted , hopefully sounding nonchalant while his pulse gasped and drummed and trembled .

  
Their garbage was thrown away and the utensils and dishes relocated . 

" If you want to use condoms , I brought along plenty to choose from . Ribbed and ultra thin , ones with lube , ones with spermicide , glitter , glow-in-the-dark .......... "

  
" _Whaaaaaaat_ ? ! " Finn blurted as his pupils widened .

Rollins opened his Killstar Alexander cross-body bag .

" Since when are you a collector ? " Devitt narrowed his eyes at the pile of rubbers .

" Safety and fun can go hand in hand . Some guys in the locker room will mock me and laugh but _it's true _ . "

" Oh , okay , not an Olympic gold medalist , get your rear end over here and have fun **_and _**safety _with me _ . "

The men undressed , melded ( and melted ) , Seth's woolly tickling and caressing Finn's smooth . 

Fergal snickered , grabbing Seth's butt , to compare and contrast , and merrily squeezed it .

" Marvelous , isn't it ? We're peas in a pod . "

" Canned peaches . " Rollins wisecracked , placing both hands on Devitt's chest , kissing him between his splayed fingers .

Finn half sighed , half moaned in delight , his eyes beginning to close .

He squeaked , jolted to being intense and alert instead of soothed and fantasizing once the tip and an inch beyond was inserted .

  
The cap of a travel size , sample bottle of high quality lube had been popped open . 

  
" Asinine that people call you ' runt of the litter . ' " he grunted , shifting to accommodate more . " Not every lover wants to take in a Sequoia . " 

  
Rollins shrugged .

  
" Well , sometimes , people equals _shit _ . " he quoted from SlipKnot .

  
His heart dropped , though not far when Finn's brow furrowed .

_Okay , so , we don't have music in common , I guess . Big freaking deal ! We can be together ! We can be soul-_

_ And if you continue to love him , Mox will hunt him down . Remember ? The threats ? ! Mox_ **_killed _**Dean_ and Jon_ **_let him do it _**while_ laughing his ass off the whole time ! So stop thinking with your crotch for a moment !_

_ But , we - we can still ............_

_ He isn't_ **_content _**in_ WWE . _ **_Japan _**is_ his home , his heart and joy . Don't force him to wither away into unhappy defeat ._

_ Oh , shut up with the sappy , cliched ' if you love someone , let them go , set them free ' crap ! Go write poetry for Hallmark cards and watch Frozen part two !_

_ He'll _ **_leave _**_ you . You loved Jon for_ **_years _**and_ he said in an interview that his entire time spent in WWE was a waste of his life and career . Do you_ **_want _**to_ be hurt again ? Betrayed and left alone ? ! _

" Dia dhuit ? Kon'nichiwa ? " Fergal waved a hand back and forth in front of Seth's glassy eyes . " I'll get you a bottled water ....... you blanked out on me . " 

" **_No _** ...... I _can't _ . Let's just - we should stop . "

" That's fine . We can continue from where we left off the next time . " Fergal pushed up into a sitting position and watched Seth blush pink , then frown and scoot backwards .

  
" I _can't _. " 

  
" You - you don't _want _to ? "

  
" **_Yes _** . _No _ ! Truth is , I don't feel like having my heart shattered anymore . "

  
Fergal started to glower .

  
" I **_love _**you and as physical attraction goes , I _really like _you but if we become _attached _ , then you'll **_leave _** . I've lost a special guy already and don't want to go through the emotional pain again . "

  
" You're comparing _him _and what _he _did to **_me _** ? ! "

  
" I ...... "

  
" You are heartless to insult me with your detestable words and thoughts . I _care _about **_my _**loved ones ! I have **_never _**deceived them , let alone gave up and ran for the alleged ' greener pastures ' either ! " the Irishman hissed , putting his clothes back on . " Jonathan is a whining coward who believes that the number of t-shirts made for him means more than caring about and having friends and family . And you **_compare _**me to _him _ , knowing _damn well _he isn't worthy enough to clean my toilet with his lie filled mouth ! " 

  
" Ferg , **_please _**. _Listen _ ! "

  
Finn had all of the dresser drawers spilled open on the carpeted flooring , slinging clothes in every direction while his temper erupted . He sheathed his arms and back in an eggshell and onyx , punk rock and goth cocoon , keeping his chest exposed .

  
" _Please_ ? " Seth begged , a crackling sigh overflowing with agony and was left with a headache from the door slam , what remained of their banquet , a balled-up pair of gym socks , the black leather jacket he had admired , a single glove also made from black leather , stains of body fluids and an enormous hotel room bill to pay .

  
Rollins whimpered and in a daze , stumbled into the bathroom , glaring at his blurry-eyed , red-faced and melancholy reflection .

  
Stomach rolling and cranium throbbing , he tugged the glove on , slid into the jacket until it fit him perfectly .

  
And stared .

  
And _stared _ , pressing his uncovered fingers against the glass while thinking about the round scars on his palms .

  
He'd lived and died , been resurrected and **_bled _** . 

  
Now unhinged and with his ego making the rules , he smirked .

  
" I **_am _**the Devil . " Seth breathed , his voice barbed wire , cactus spines , sizzling acid that burnt through sensitive flesh , a growing inferno and a destructive iceberg . " I am _God _. " 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Make my tattoos melt in the heat . "
> 
> ( Credit to - Alice Cooper , Zodiac Mindwarp , Nick Coler , Ian Richardson and Mark Stephen Manning )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Partial ) song(s) lyrics - Credit to :
> 
> Ozzy Osbourne and Kevin Churko 
> 
> Shellback , Max Martin and P!nk 
> 
> Edward Van Halen , Alex Van Halen , Michael Anthony and David Lee Roth
> 
> Yeah , yeah , yaaaaaay !! At last the chapter where my 2019/2020 OTP guys meet ! I've named them ' Black Metal ' until I figure out some Tumblr-type ship name for them that DOESN'T make me giggle ( Prollins ? HeeheebwaaahaahaHA!! )  
My babies , my bay-bees , I heartz my WWE/NXT/ROH bay-ay-ay-ayy-bees * does a little dance * 
> 
> *Ahem !*  
Now back to my regularly scheduled Notes 8p 
> 
> Not THIS chapter but an upcoming one will have appearances by many NXT characters , including former ones - originally ( 2019 ) there was another guy and for multiple reasons ( from this year ) , all of them horrible , I fully removed this character from the story but I'm not going to insult him , his family and/or fans either . I'm hoping ( wishing , praying , stressing out ) that he doesn't corrupt any of his friends with his ( and his wife's ) unfortunate and toxic life choices .  
However ! There are a big bunch of characters that will be ' starring ' in the fic , wrestlers that I've never written about before so I'm getting slowly ' used to them '  
And not only WWE but NJPW , Impact and ROH with several backstories and flashbacks of various relationships .  
Oodles of rare pairings and so ! many ! wrestlers ! that I didn't expect to be in this show up in chapters now and then , throughout the entire story .  
This time it's 2 chapters made into 1 and I'm too lazy to change it .  
Also , since I've got to get back to working on Tabula Rasa , this will probably be the only chapter of CTTQ for this month . 
> 
> [Inspiration for DP's offstage vest](https://www.rebelsmarket.com/products/men-chain-vest-gothic-hot-punk-elegant-vest-waistcoat-217110?ref=cat_search_page&tuid=578e42fda3fb3f412)
> 
> [ And the look for his onstage top](https://www.fantasmagoria.eu/burning-man-t-shirt-wt-620bn-gd-punk-rave)
> 
>   
It was unexpected ( to me , anyway ) for ZV to no longer be a WWE employee so this chapter feels especially odd to write/type since she's one of the main characters in many of the scenes .  
Language in this and hinted at but not shown sexual content and BDSM .  
Briefly shown - very mild nudity , human furniture and erotic humiliation . ( * waves and smiles at the character that I never expected to be in this story * )  
One scene features body suspension though it isn't described in graphic detail .  
Dialogue / quotes from The Simpsons , Futurama , South Park , Bob's Burgers , ( 2013 ) Texas Chainsaw 3-D , TRHPS ( movie ) and Archer . ( No , not THAT Archer or that one either - but yes , that one ...... Seth-Ro , STOP wiggling your eyebrows !! ) -____- * sigh *  
Name of a pet / animal is ' borrowed ' from Disney's Jessie tv show main character's alter ego . .  
Entire chapter inspired mainly by Theatre Bizarre .  
Entire FIC , however , inspired by me watching Slutever episodes and NXT on tv since last October ( ?? Anyway , last year )  
So , yeah , this story is for people who like reading about sex . And wrestlers having lots of different kinds of sex - including non-penetrative , gay ( mostly men but some female scenes ) , group sex , making a porn video , S/M , humiliating , bodily fluids , kinky things , rough things , fun weirdness and much more !! .  
Y'all have been Warned . ;D  
( P.S. - there's a story too , I swear , not a PWP even though it does sound like one . )  
Let the flirting ( some of it is awfully ' cheesy ' - yes , Sethers , I'm looking at YOU ) , sexual tension and one sided attraction begin !!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

~~ Chapter 10a ~~

" Turn down the volume , mutts . You've been outside most of the day . "

  
Sheamus yawned and groggily shooed his dogs away from the front door . At each knock and every ring of the doorbell , they barked louder , clawing on the wood and demanding permission to chase the person that they couldn't see .

  
" **_Fergal _** ? ! " the pale man bellowed . 

  
The smaller guy fell into his orange freckled arms with an ' _Ooof _ ! ' and a sigh .

  
" I - I _cannot _stay in the apartment any longer ! Hideo ...... no , _Kenta _moved out almost two years ago , back home in Japan and , and I'm **_lonely _** . "

  
Sheamus was at a loss for words . He patted Finn's back , kindness and respect stopped him from mentioning that Devitt looked like week old crap , quite pale , thin and had purple-black hued bags under his eyes .

  
' Someone **_hurt _**you . ' Sheamus thought and scowled . ' And _I'll _hurt the guy who did . '

  
" You asked me before , back then , if I would move in here - live with you and ...... **_yes _**! I'll feel _happier _sharing your home . " Fergal blushed and stammered . " **_If _**you still _want me _. "

  
Sheamus lead him into the enormous , multi-story house and closed the door quickly so that none of the neighbors saw the exchanged kiss .

  
" Ahhh , my handsome and delicious Prince , I have **_always _**_wanted_ you . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" I got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight .  
I wanna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight ! "

He ran out of the bathroom and jumped onto the bed . Several of the cats glared at him from their window perches while others continued to nap , oblivious to the sonorous vocals .

" You weren't there , you never were .  
You want it all but that's not fair.  
I gave you life. I gave my all .  
You weren't there . You let me fall . "

Seth went to work erasing some of his past . Jon didn't care anymore ? _Fine_ ! He could be just as petty and vindictive .

" Guess what ?  
I'm having more fun .  
And now that we're done , I'm gonna show you tonight , I'm alright !  
I'm just fine !  
And you're a tool , so , so what , I am a rock star !  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight . "

Next , he started to unfasten the tiny silver charms on his ' stolen ' jacket , deciding at the moment to turn the skull into a cool little pendant .

Seth dropped the needle-nose pliers and answered his noisy phone .

" You'll have to speak up , I'm wearing a towel . "

" Hello ? American coffee ? "

" That's _meeeeeee _ . "

" Ahh , nice . I'm speaking to the correct person . "

" Really ? What happened before , a butt-dial took place in your house ? "

" Felines . " Aleister admitted .

" _Cats_ ? ! "

" Yes , they walk all over _everything_ . Including **_me _** . "

Seth laughed at the ' confession . '

" Yeah , those are cats alright . They know who rules the world . "

" Briljante royalty . "

" So , uhm ... did you want to ask me about something ? " Seth fidgeted , impatient to get back to deleting phone pics of a certain ex-partner , friend and lover .

" How busy will you be this month ? "

" Hmmmm , besides Halloween , not much . "

" What about this upcoming weekend ? Both Saturday and Sunday ? Because I have tickets - "

" Tickets ? ! " Seth perked up .

" Yes , for an event I go to each year . I invited your Joseph as well but he declined . "

" Yeah , he's **_always_** going to choose staying in with his babies over doing ' men-stuff ' with his buds . "

" And to be honest , this get-together is more like something you would enjoy . "

" What is it ? A Halloween party ? "

" A bit of that , yes , plus a little celebrating Samhain , the seasons changing ... okay , it's **_many _**things actually . "

" Cool ! Where ? "

" Chicago . "

" _Totally _cool ! The West Loop , Gus's World Famous Fried Chicken and the Bottom Lounge . Farmer's markets and record stores , chocolate shops and SuperDawg , Lou Malnati's and the Wiener's Circle - "

" You'll have to dress in _costume _. Which means no jeans and tees . "

" Big deal ! I'll find something at ... I dunno , Party City or maybe a local shop . "

" You **_can't _**. "

" I _can't _? ! "

" It's against the rules . "

Seth sputtered into the phone , frowned and after sighing loudly , wiped the screen dry .

" What are they going to do ? Make me walk the plank ? "

" The attire and masks have to be at minimum , semi-formal , creative and as original as possible . No novelty or character dress-up . "

" So I can't go as anyone from the Star Wars film series then . " Seth complained .

" Not for this . "

" Okay , let's see , not only do I have to be in Chicago by early Saturday or late Friday but I'll need a _mask _**_and _**_costume _too ? ! "

" I know that this was badly timed and I shouldn't have waited until the ' last minute . ' "

" Ain't _that _the truth ! "

" How about two tickets and you can bring a friend for the Sunday gathering ? It's quiet and relaxed compared to what you'll experience on Saturday night . "

" And a meal at Demera Ethiopian , your treat ? "

" It's a deal . " Aleister agreed .

Seth grinned , a coddled and warped smirk . He liked having friends that he could beguile into doing everything that **_he _**wanted .

_Speaking of which _ ...

" _Hiiiiii _ ! " Jimmy leapt on him from behind , smiling and patting the towel . " Took a shower _without me _ , you meanie ? ! "

" Nah , just rinsed my hair . " Seth chuckled , beaming at his partner . " Our daughter finds it hilarious to drop a bucket full on me when we play in the sandbox . "

Jimmy laughed along .

" Yeah , I should have warned you about her sense of humor . "

" No harm done . It's water off my back and _sand _from my hair . "

The guys kept laughing , ending with double sighs .

Seth's unholy smirk reappeared . He looked with dazzling , dark eyes at his partner .

" Want to raise some Hell with me in Chi-Town ? "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" I don't understand why we had to travel all the way up to Canada ! "

  
" Because it's closer to Des Moines than his businesses in California , New York and Florida are . " 

  
" He couldn't _send _us some outfits through UPS or the mail ? ! "

  
Seth parked in the loft apartment's sizable lot . 

  
" Not when there are **_hundreds _**to choose from , my dear . "

  
Jimmy cracked a smile before unbuckling from the passenger seat , the neon pink and purple glitter fennec fox mask in his lap .

  
" You're **_bad _** , my _big wolf _ . " 

  
Kept warm by his Rara Avis feather ruffle sweater , Jimmy fast-walked beside Seth , pausing to stare over the top of his jet-black , cats eye frame sunglasses and read the colossal , shiny gold letters on the front of the building .

  
" _Haus of Breezango _ ? ! " 

  
" Yep . " Seth replied , pulling on the front entrance door's brushed steel handle . 

" J.C. ! "

  
" Or as Creed calls me , Japanese sweet rice dumping . "

  
Seth grinned .

  
" Where's his bashful devotee at ? " 

  
Johnny Curtis chuckled .

  
" The fan-girl is upstairs , in his workspace and brainstorming about what to do with a truckload of linen and cashmere . Another reason that these guys are ' confined ' to being down here until tomorrow . " 

  
Seth looked over at the three dogs and one feline that his friend was pointing to . 

  
" I recognize Reflection , Selfie Esteem and Kitty Couture but I _also _see a **_new _**face ! "

  
Jimmy smiled at the cute and funny names , laughing softly when the dachshund puppy toddled over and licked his toes .

  
" Oh , yeah , 2-D is _mine _ . " Johnny bragged , scratching the puppy's long , floppy ears and small warm belly .

  
" Named after the Gorillaz ? " Rollins guessed .

  
" Two Dee is this case means Dapper Dapple . "

  
" Innovative . " Seth declared . 

  
" Well , we _like_ to be avant-garde here . "

" The exposed brick work , modern decor and One Kings Lane furniture clued me in . "

" Breezey and I went on a West Elm , HayNeedle and Joss and Main shopping spree , as you can tell ........... " 

  
A buzzer sounded , making all three men flinch , the cat hiss and puff up its tail and the dogs whine .

  
" He's ready for you now . " Johnny nodded . " Go on and play **_nice _** , you polite and talented , very stylish clientele while I stay here and continue to babysit . "

  
The puppy squirmed to lick inside his nostrils thoroughly .

  
" _Ugghhh_ ! And **_wash _**my face too . " 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

  
" I'd like to hear your ideas for what you want to wear . "

  
" I have a few suggestions in mind already . " Jimmy gave Seth a side-glance . " Something that deviates from my normal . "

  
" Okay . How many ? "

  
" Just a singular outfit since I'll only be at the party for one night . "

  
" Splendid ! " Breeze beamed and asked Seth . " And you ? "

  
" One's enough for the weekend . " Seth shrugged . " I can wear the same thing twice . "

  
" _Twice _ ....... in a row ! " the tan drained from Breeze's face . He choked and wheezed and swayed . " You're going to **_wear _**the _same outfit _on back to back nights ! In public ? Where people can _see you _? ! "

  
" Well , yeah , sure . What's the problem if I do ? "

  
Breeze swooned .

  
" _Oh _ ! Oh no , oh _noooooo _ . "

  
" He's either constipated - . "

  
" Jimmy ! " his partner snapped .

  
" Having an orgasm , I guess or maybe contractions . "

  
" **_Jimmy _** ! " Seth glared a warning . " _Hush _ ! "

  
" Oh no , oh no , no . " Breeze repeated , wrung his hands and trembled . " Please hurry now and carry me to my bed . I'm going to faint ! "

  
" Over _clothes _ ? " Seth frowned , lifted Breeze and obeyed the blond , taking him into his room .

  
Jimmy helped , putting teal and light pink Mongolian sheepskin fur pillows beneath Breeze's head and feet and covering him with a pale yellow , cotton blend throw blanket .

Breeze fluttered his eyelashes and gasped , gulping air as a Koi fish might .

" I am in need of _fresh air _ . " he said weakly .

Jimmy and Seth grinned at one another as the third man continued to be melodramatic .

They each grabbed an issue of Nylon Japan , international Vogue or Harper's Bazaar and fanned the blond .

" _Thank you _ . " he sighed , eyes still shut .

Jimmy nudged Seth and whispered .

" The last time I was around **_this _**much ham , it was in a New York deli case display which I kept Sami _far away _from . " 

Seth let his hair flow down , covering his face to keep his amused smile a secret one .

" I have recuperated . " Breeze announced , checking for bed-head before stepping out into the hallway . " Follow me . "

  
" Into the darkest caverns of Hell , I hope . " Seth gently teased .

  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" _Wow _ , is this a copy of Roger's Persona Creation Factory or what ? ! " Jimmy asked , excited . 

" **_What _** . " Breeze scowled . " These creations were made by _me _ , not an eccentric cartoon character ! "

" He's joking around with you , calm down . " Seth made sure to step between them in case a fight broke out .

" Yeah , I wasn't being serious . Except with the talking fish sex scenes . _Those _were **_hot _** . " 

  
Both Tylers stared , unblinking and hardly breathing , at Jimmy .

  
" _Prudes _ . " he told them , shaking his head so the little silver rings in his orbital and helix piercings jingled .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" _I found it _ ! " Jimmy barked , pushing open a curtain ' door ' and dashing out from one of the many dressing rooms . He twirled around , beaming . " And it's magnificent ! "

  
Seth's eyebrows formed a lower case , upside down M on his glabella as he peered , slack-jawed , at his partner . 

  
Jimmy had on combat boots , torn fishnet stockings , a neon pink feather boa and a cropped , glossy black pleather jacket worn over a mangled , ivory hued wedding dress . 

  
" You're _wearing a _**_dress _** . " Seth stammered .

  
" Mouth dried out , handsome ? "

  
" You **_never _**wear a _dress _ ! " 

  
" Yes , it's ' not in my comfort zone ' but I thought things over and realized it was the _bullies _that hurt me during my teen years . What I **_wore _**then did absolutely _nothing _wrong . "

  
Seth held him and wiped off his tears .

  
" **_You _** didn't either . Spineless , close-minded jerks were the problem . You're _cute _and they're _ugly _ , inside and out . " 

" You are the kindest and most accepting guy that I've ever went down on ! "

  
" _Whoa _ ! That's a lot of TMI blurted **_out loud _**but thanks anyway - "

  
" And your **_ass _**is like a _pillow _ . Firm yet soft . "

  
" Uhhh ........ " Seth crimsoned . " Who or what are you dressed as , if I may ask ? "

  
" Man , you _are _already asking ! " Jimmy chortled , then whirled around a few more times . " I'm **_me _**\- "

  
" Naturally . " 

  
" Dressed as Klaus Hargreeves wearing a Tiffany Valentine costume . _After_ she's inside the doll's body , of course . " 

  
Seth's smile wobbled .

  
" You're whimsical and licentious . And _scary _ . " 

  
Jimmy moved so he could gnaw on the back of his partner's neck , leaving behind a small , bright pink hickey . 

  
" Flatter your woman _more _ , why don't you , sexy ? "

  
Seth only broke from the fun make-out when it occurred to him that they were still in _public _and not only that but visiting a _friend _and _co-worker _too .

  
" Uh , **_sorry _**. " 

  
Breeze sent them a ' tsk-tsk ' warning and smiled , lenient . 

  
" You stain it , you **_buy _**it . And my works for sale are **_not _**cheap . " 

  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Seth skimmed the clothing racks , staying poker-faced and as calm as he could manage after reading the price tags . He had _money _ , yeah but could get drained in the wallet really quick if he didn't make careful purchases .

  
" _I found it _ ! " he echoed Jimmy's joy from earlier and Breeze ran to him .

  
The designer and stylist beamed , jubilant and approving . 

  
" Can this be _torn _ ? The shirt , like a werewolf ripped it ? " Seth asked , holding up the white tunic top and black patent PVC pants . 

  
" I can do _anything _and **_everything _** . " Breeze gloated .

  
" I'll pass that info along to Woods . You can teach him to play with something besides game controllers . " the Iowan said , snickering and winking when the blond blushed .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The guy that he met in the airport was holding the sign **_upside down _** .

  
With his name _misspelled _ .

  
" _Mogslee _ ? " Jon grumbled under his breath , part in awe and part disappointed already by this kid .

  
The leopard print , red and black , TUK brand creeper-sneakers he had on were frikkin ' awesome though .

  
" Yo , Red Shoes ! " Jon sprinted , waving at the guy .

  
" No , Red Shoes is my **_father _** . My dad . " the kid explained , his cheery grin half fading .

  
" Okay then ...... what's _your _name ? "

  
" Umino Shota . "

  
Jon scrunched his face up until he figured that to passersby , his physical appearance resembled a prune danish pastry . 

He sure as fly buzzed piles of dog shit **_felt _**like one . 

  
" Uh , no thanks , I went on the flight here . Hey , when somebody flushes , where does it go ? Does it fall out of the plane and hit a seagull on the way down ? "

  
Umino looked awfully puzzled . He gave Jon several concerned glances , then beamed and stuck out a hand .

  
" You are _Mog _and I am Shota ! "

  
Jon returned the energetic handshake .

  
" I ....... yeah , about that - I'll call you _Shooter _. "

  
" Mog ! " Umino repeated merrily and handed Jon a big shopping bag .

  
" Ooooooohh , a **_gift _** ! For _me _? " 

  
The ' newbie ' frowned , baffled at whatever the plush toy was supposed to be .

  
" Tha Hell **_is _**this thing ? ! A **_cat _**with _bat wings _and ...... is this a **_ball _**on its _head _? ! "

  
Shota placed a finger on the stuffed animal , then pointed at Mox .

  
" _Mogslee_ . " he said once again . " Mōguri the Moogle . " 

  
" If you say so , Big Shootzki . " Mox looked around as his belly griped . " Would you be cool and get me something to eat ? And drink ? "

  
" You are cool and I am cool too ! I want to be cool like you ! " Umino took the money and darted out of sight . 

  
" _Sucker _ . " Jon scoffed , watching him run to the closest airport restaurant . 

Will had arrived late to the Narita International Airport . He hoped that neither Shota or the Gaikokujin had gotten lost .

  
" _Cor blimey _ ! " the member of CHAOS tripped over his own trainer laces . 

  
There sat the ' newbie ' , sunglasses on and relaxing on a folding , beach lounge chair , sipping a tall drink and munching on an assortment of junk food while Shota fanned him with a big palm leaf . 

  
" What ...... what **_is _**all this ? ! " 

  
" Bīru , furaidopoteto , potetochippusu . " Jon answered . 

  
Ospreay sighed . 

  
" He's already taught you to speak Japanese . "

  
" Yep and I'm learning a little at a time . "

  
" I'll regret asking but what did you teach _him _ ? "

  
Umino heard them talking and grinned .

  
" Bite my shiny metal ass ! " he said to Will .

  
Will glared at Jon .

  
" Screw you guys , I'm going home ! "

  
Jon smiled triumphantly and kept eating .

  
" Seth the career ending , Botch Master Rollins lit the Black Flame Candle ! " Umino yelled .

  
" A **_mountain _**of regrets . " Will muttered after some people strolling through the airport stopped to stare , point and whisper to each other .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

" You'll be placed in the heavyweights group . The smaller guys are classified as junior heavyweights . Those who have wrestled in other promotions before but are in training here are called ' new guys ' and guys who have never set foot in a wrestling ring but are in training here are called ' The Young Lions . ' "

  
" Oh . " Jon responded , unable at that moment to think of anything else to say . Shota was trotting after him , at his heels .

  
" Hirata and Shibata are the head trainers , assisted by the other trainers Yamazaki , Saito and Yamada , who you probably known better as Liger ....... " 

  
" _Liger _ ? ! _Jushin_ **_Thunder _**Liger ? !! " Jon gasped , his mouth spilling open . " He's like a Megazord Power Ranger ! Shit , he oughta be the _main man _trainer , ya know ? "

  
Mox's ' Shooter ' beamed from ear to ear and immediately chastised Will . 

  
" _Fecal matter _ ! Yamada should be the grand king of all trainers ! "

  
" Yeah , see there ? My amigo totally agrees with **_me _** ' cause I'm _smart _ . " Jon smirked .

  
Umino stood beside his Bart Simpson tee shirt , faded denim jeans and falling apart , chocolate brown leather jacket clad hero , copying his actions , hands on hips and a smug , defiant expression on his face .

  
Will looked at them both , sighed and shook his head .

" _OH _ ! " Jon sucked air and took off running over the pavement and grass , skidding in place to stand near the two men he'd spotted talking with one another as they stood watching the outdoor training and exercises .

  
He fell to his knees , blubbering while the duo faced away from him .

  
" I'm sorry_sorry_ , so **_sorry _** . I didn't **_want _**to hurt _either _of you . That was all Tony Khan's and Cody's idea , please believe me , _please _forgive me ! I'm **_sorry _** !! "

  
The shorter guy with a long glossy black and bleached gold ponytail turned to scowl at him and the bigger male with a light brown complexion and dark curly hair that cascaded in ringlets down his wide back also glared at Jon .

  
Shota looked upset , hurrying to his idol's side and Will nodded at Yoshi Tatsu and Tama Tonga .

  
" Don't mind us , gentlemen . We're - uhnm ...... passing by . "

  
He , with Umino's help , took Jon's arms and led him away .

  
" Are you going to be okay ? " Will asked quietly .

  
" _Yeah_ . " Jon sniffled . His ' biggest fan ' patted him on the shoulder and gave him a Kleenex . " What's there to eat at this temple , huh ? "

  
" _Anyway_ . " Ospreay huffed , instantly peeved , and clucked his tongue , pushing on the tall and wide double doors . " Welcome to your new home . "

  
Shota shook Jon's hand and hugged him , smiling the whole time .

  
" You're **_the star _** , my brother ! You are welcome here with us , yes , welcome home . " 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

~~ Chapter 10b ~~

" _Jeeeeez _ ! " 

  
" Quite a show , isn't it ? "

  
" Hell **_yes _** ! " Rollins gasped after he and Aleister entered the building . Dry ice ' fog ' drifted over their shoes as laser lights projected constantly changing images on the walls - a glowing full moon and shimmering stars , realistic looking bolts of copper , gold and silver lightning , both hot pink Valentine's _and _maroon color anatomical hearts and rows of magenta , shamrock green and teal music notes . 

There were performers _everywhere _ , each of them doing something unique - fire baton twirling , chair balancing , aerial silk acrobatics , clowns and jesters , trapeze artists and contortionists . One man rode a unicycle while juggling colorful plastic clubs .

  
Loud music rattled tall speakers built in to the places where the ceiling and walls connected , one song after another - Fantastic Voyage by Coolio , Dangerous by Roxette and Stronger by Britney Spears .

  
Seth turned in big circles and kept going , wanting to see all of the acts at once . A few of the ' disturbing ' acts took place in the far corners - glass eaters , snake ' charmers ' , human ' block-heads ' and a couple lying on their backs inside a long glass box while tarantulas crawled over their bathing suit clad bodies . 

He walked faster to keep up with the Dutch brawler's pace and collided with another man , accidently hitting the wine glass that he held .

  
" Aïe , mes yeux ! " the face-painted stranger cried as water sloshed out of the long-stemmed vessel , splashing him .

  
Seth felt his temper automatically flare up . This _clown _was speaking _French _which meant he possibly was _Canadian _ and Seth's blood boiled when reminded of **_her _**\- she was a _homewrecker _who had ruined his _love life _ .......

  
_No_ ! **_No _** ! **_NO _** ! He was _over _ Jon !

  
The Iowan snapped out of his ' pity party ' and grabbed a wad of thick paper dinner napkins . Yeeesh , he had been having a mental tantrum while _ignoring _that he may have _blinded _someone ! 

  
" Oooooohh , I am **_sorry _** ! " Seth wiped the guy's face , unintentionally removing a bunch of the blacklight makeup . " I'll call for nine one one ....... first aid ...... there **_has _**to be _someone _who - "

  
" No , no , they're **_okay _** . Look , they _regenerated _ ! " 

  
" _Aaaaaaaaauuugghh _ ! " Seth somehow remained upright after nearly falling backwards .

  
The weirdo clown's irises and pupils were black and white hypnosis spirals .

  
" _STEVE _ ! " another man boomed , running to the gaudily painted misfit . " Are you _scaring _people **_again _** ? ! "

  
Seth flinched . The freak's buddy was much bigger , muscular and wore a Saw-inspired , ultra creepy at how _realistic _it was , pig head full mask .

  
" Oh dear , oh my , Steve Scott Parks , you're in **_trouble_** ! " the oddball sang , giggling like a hyena and waved at the big man . " _Hiiiiiii _ , Kiz ! **_My _** Kiz ! Kizzy , Kizzy , _Kizzzzzzzzeeeeeee . _ "

  
_Parks _ ? Rollins **_knew _** he had heard that name before ......... 

" Steve , you're supposed to be helping me clean the stage . "

  
" _Nooooooo noooooo _ ! " the clown-guy whined before flinging himself face-down .

  
The pig-guy looked at Seth and sighed .

  
" What I get to put up with from having a brother - "

  
" _Step _ brother . " Steve mumbled .

  
" Who is , in personality , half Lilo and half Stitch . "

  
" _Wheeeeeeeeee_ , I'm a _Frankenstein's _ **_monster _** ! I'm like **_Dad _** ! " 

  
Seth grinned at his bragging and after taking a better look at his tiger orange and chartreuse , fluorescent makeup , he read the black spray-painted words on the bone white , knee-length straightjacket coat .   


Madhouse . Intuition . Optics . Farceur . Carnage . Kindred . Void . 

  
Steve chewed on the multiple buckled straps and long sleeves that draped over both his hands like bizarre ,horror movie , goth-punk mittens .

  
" Alrighty , lazy . " the guy who had been called ' Kiz ' used the toe of his boot to poke at his sibling . " Chore time . "

  
" I cannot do any work . " Steve announced . " I am in a coma . "

  
" You are **_not _** ! " Kiz huffed , arms folded over his chest .

  
" I am in a _glaucoma _ . " his stepbrother declared , beaming . 

  
" A glau ....... " Kiz trailed off while speaking to burst out in guffaws . " Awh , Stevie , I love you . "

  
" I love _you _and will a hundred times more , if you do the cleanup for me . "

  
" Ah , no , you don't ! " Kiz scooped up his sibling and carried him piggyback - ironically enough . " No weaseling your way out of vacuuming , sweeping and mopping . "

  
" How about a ferret ? "

  
" Nah , you haveta go to special kinds of rehab for that . Or so I've heard . "

  
" I like the padded walls in my room a lot more . "

  
" Yeah , I know . " Kiz tousled Steve's hair and smirked . " And while we're discussing insanity , where's Rosie ? " 

  
" My ........ **_our _** Mary of the Rose is at home with The Babies . " Steve replied and tweaked his brother's pig mask snout right before he stepped back into the crowd , the brothers disappearing . " **_Boop _** ! Got yer **_nose _** ! " 

  
The Babies ? _The Babies _ ? !! 

  
What sort of creepy family _were these people _ ? ? ! 

" _SETH_ ! " Aleister seemed to appear out of the darkness . " Where **_were _**you ? ! Don't wander out of my sight again ! You can get lost in here before you know it and bump into all sorts of bizarre - "

" Been there , done that . " Seth joked , wanting to lighten up Aleister's typical somber mood .

" Be ready to _walk _ . " Aleister advised . " We've seven floors to travel through , well , if you don't count the ' rest areas . ' "

  
" _Seven _ ? ! " Rollins yelped . " Is this a castle ? "

  
" It's a very **_big _**building , over a thousand rooms and fourteen floors in total . The party gets half of the space to use , obviously . "

  
" Thinking about the size almost makes me dizzy . " Seth quipped .

  
" _Phrasing _ ! " Aleister said but didn't smile at all .

  
" Wait , what are the ' rest areas ? ' Two whole floors for public bathrooms ? "

  
" Those are quiet places to sit and wind down . And there are restrooms available to all on each floor . "

  
" Okay , so what else - " 

  
" **_That _** . " Tommy pointed out after they had made their way to the middle levels . " Is where you go to watch cult films and ' midnight movies ' on IMAX size screens . Loud and crazy entertainment , freedom to express who you are and what you feel like . "

  
" Ahh , that sounds to me like the Rocky Horror Picture Show ! " Rollins grinned .

  
" Yes and of course , there's audience partici- "

  
Seth chortled at the intentional , drawn-out pause . Aleister never smiled but he **_did _**have a quirky-cool sense of humor .

  
They passed by a group of elves and fairies , lions and leopards , deer and oxen , all wearing tuxes or ballgowns , face gems or hair glitter , long braided hair or huge beehive 'dos .

  
" **_Say it _** ! " an elf with sparkling , yellow-green eyelashes urged .

  
" _Pation _ . " the red haired kick-boxer finished the comment and looked gleefully smug .

  
" Do you have any tattoos ? " Rollins asked , joining in the merriment .

  
" Certainly **_not _** ! " Aleister replied gruffly and at the same time , jolly . His _eyes _smiled , though his mouth didn't .

  
Seth considered it a half success and laughed until he was warmer and red in the face under the wolf mask . 

They strolled from room to room , chatting about everything from their latest workout routines to songs that had recently been added to their playlists while at the gym .

  
They sampled wines and non-alcoholic liquid refreshments and snacked on chicken parm egg rolls , fried zucchini ravioli , mac and cheese fritters , roast beef sandwiches with horseradish , antipasto skewers , garden pasta and Greek salads , strawberry shortcake pops , mini doughnuts and eclairs , tiramisu and dark chocolate peanut butter and jelly cups .

  
" When do the risqué shows start ? "

  
Aleister barely reacted .

  
" You mean the ones that I'm **_not _**taking you to ? "

  
Seth shrugged .

  
" No problem . I'll go on my own . "

  
Aleister slightly twitched .

  
" You enjoy pushing the limits of people and how much **_patience _**that they have . "

  
" Yep ! "

  
" That **_wasn't _**a question . " Aleister handed his emptied glass to a worker collecting the dirty dishes . " I'm going to the restroom . _Stay here until I return . _ _Wait for me and don't go anywhere __ . _ "

  
Seth , a supreme rule breaker , promptly split once left unattended .

  
He snuck behind black velvet drapery and squinted in the dark to peep at the enticing , confusing action .

  
A guy whose medium length brown hair was a duplicate of AJ Styles ' famous mane and wearing a neon purple and yellow zebra striped , glittering bodysuit had been literally **_carried _**onstage by young and well-built male twins clad in ocean blue spandex tights and feathery eye masks in the same hue .

He used one as a chair , the second , a footstool when they sprawled at his feet , actually kissing his purple sequined platform boots .

  
Seth hissed a little when breathing , shocked when a totally nude woman joined the men . Her long black hair was in a ponytail and her bright red thigh-high latex boots were the only clothes she had on . 

  
The guy with brown hair spit in the wide open mouths of each of the other two men as the naked woman watched , smiling and nodding .

  
He gave them nibbling kisses on their lower lips and Eskimo kisses too , slapped them both next , hard across their pretty , model's faces and then threw small cups of _something _ in those same handsome faces .

  
The nude woman handed him two funnels which were immediately shoved into the twins mouths .

  
Seth craned his neck and could hear his own astonished moans .

This was ............

It was so .............

_Alluring_ . 

" _Shhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt _ ! " he shouted when his entire body was lifted off of the floor as if he weighed less than a quail egg .

A goliath scowled at the blushing Iowan .

" Hi ? " Seth waved , feebly smiling . " Nice weather , huh ? " 

  
  
The colossus growled .

  
" I apologize , Bronson . He's a neophyte . " Aleister remarked , between them in the nick of time . 

  
" Whatever . " the big man snapped . " Stay _out of my way _next time , kid . "

  
" Isn't _he _a charmer ? " Seth commented sardonically .

  
" You're **_trying _**to get my membership revoked ? ! "

  
" No and I'm - vergeef me . "

  
Aleister groaned .

  
" You're running out of second chances ........ and nine lives , ճարտարապետ . " 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And the wolf dog failed End's ' obedience class . '

  
He stopped to watch a Steampunk fashion show , intrigued by the cool models in rusted gears and oversized goggles , torn suede vests , towering top hats and over the knee boots , tight corsets and billowing skirts , matte black leather and coppery metal .

  
Who he _didn't _see was Aleister . 

  
Tommy was **_gone _** . 

Since there were probably two or three hundred people in the crowd , at least , he was undeniably going to have to wait for ' Al ' to locate him .

  
And while sticking around for who knows how long , he might as well _dance _ . 

  
Seth rocked out , kicking his legs forward and jumping back and forth . 

" ¡ Cada uno quiere unos ! " someone next to him growled .

  
" ¡ Quiero unos también ! " Rollins shouted the lyrics .

  
His eyes stung and watered when the flowing ebony and violet strands whipped him .

  
" _Hey _ ! Watch where you **_swing _**that flogger ! " 

  
The person beside him wearing dark blue , hip-hugging jeans painted with flecks of vivid green and copper glitter , a The Alley Chicago Rock Shop Renegades t-shirt , a black vest decorated with silver chains and a pair of side-zip Docs , laughed underneath the skull mask .

  
" Usually I hear that comment made while I'm at work . Ahh , you also speak more than only Español ? " 

  
" Yes , I'm bi ............. _lingual _ . " Seth teased , feeling like if he was going to make a successful pass at **_this _**one , he'd have to be on stilts , even though his a little over six foot height was **_not _**short .

  
" Uhmmm . " Skull Face didn't sound impressed - or interested either which Seth automatically took as a challenge .

  
" _Trilingual _ , actually , when I include my Armenian blood . "

  
Another deep chuckle from behind the milk white , full face mask .

  
" I won't say if I can compete with those skills or not . But I don't feel as though I'm substandard and uneducated . I'm **_me _**, a _Boricua _ and I'm **_honored _** to be one . "

  
" Well , you have a lot to be pleased with . You know how to throw up the devil horns same as me , plus you're wearing a super-cool outfit _and _purple hair ! " Seth grinned .

  
" Yeah , these are clip-on . " Tall Skull yanked on a few pieces . " The rest , however , is _completely me _. "

  
They weaved through the crowd , found chairs and sat .

  
" Oh , _really _ ? " Seth kept joking . " Your face **_is_** a bit _gaunt _ . "

  
" Okay , okay now , lobo . " Tall Skull seemed to smile . " Don't go making fun of my mask ! " 

" I'll be perfectly angelic , cross my heart . "

" Suuuuuuure , you will . " 

" **_What _**is that sound ? " Seth blurted . 

  
Tall Skull glanced back and forth at the expanding crowd , then his own jeans , patting the side pockets .

  
" My _ring tone _ . " he muttered .

  
" I've not heard the artist before . " Seth commented , glad that the stranger sounded elated . 

  
" No , you haven't since it was custom made exclusively for me . " 

  
" Hot shot . " Rollins cackled , beaming .

  
" My friend is an obscure musical talent though . We've been besties since childhood - "

  
"**_ You_** were a _little kid _ ? " Seth play-acted amazement . " Jeeez , man , how **_big _**were you in the womb , five feet , eight inches in height and still growing ? "

  
Tall Skull steadily laughed .

  
" You sound like my parents . They don't mind telling all of their friends and neighbors that I had plans to be a big star long before the umbilical cord was cut . "

" You've got some life story , huh ? " 

" Which I'm keeping to myself , _nosey_ . " Tall Skull replied with more humor than anger in his tone of voice . " So don't mess around tonight , okay ? " 

" So we'll reschedule ? " Rollins purred . " I get to mess around with you some _other time_ ? " 

" **_Time _** ! " Tall Skull shouted . " The **_Hell _**........... what _is _the time now ? ! " 

" Uhhhh ........ " Seth looked at his watch . " Eleven o' clock , exactly . Down to the second . "

" _Damn it_ ! " Tall Skull fidgeted , standing up fast enough that his chair fell over . " I have to meet with - I have get ready for my - _damn it _ ! " 

" _Waaaaaaaiiitt_ ! " Seth yelled after him , frowning and slouching once his mysterious guy had made an exit . " Crap , I **_hate _**these damned Cinderella fairy tales . " 

" So do _I _ . " 

The Iowan gulped , plastering on one of his biggest smiles and turned around to greet a sullen redhead .

" We're getting _too old _for this , aren't we , Rollins ? "

" That really , really , _really _ , really **_is _**the last time ! I'll be glue at and on your side . Whatever you want to do , anything no matter what it is , I'll be with you . "

" You've over-rated the amount of cute that you may have . " Aleister laughed softly .

" _Eeeeeeeepp _ ! " Seth squeaked . " I made that sound like a _pick up line _ , didn't I ? "

" But I heard **_nothing _**at all . " Aleister chuckled a second time and looked at a both fake and real spiderweb covered antique Grandfather clock . " It's past eleven already ? That means time for the show , Black . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A quartet of talents dressed in Visual Kei fashion and had on glitter makeup and fantastic , rainbow striped hairdos marched across the stage , carrying and unfurling rippling lengths of satin behind them .

  
The illusionists met in the center and when they had pulled back , another person had materialized .

  
She wore a candy apple red latex catsuit with attached thigh-high stiletto heeled boots

  
The dancer pivoted , teasing and blew the audience a kiss before she began to unzip the top of her skintight outfit as Korn's Twisted Transistor played .

" _Eeek_ ! I don't think that I should be watching this . " Seth blushed . 

Before any skin was bared , however , the other performers again surrounded and cocooned the smaller woman in the flowing fabric .

  
Jade green cold spark fireworks went off and the dancer's garb had changed . Her new ensemble was raven black from head to toes - a beaded bustier top , an ankle length , transparent skirt worn over close-fitting , high waist yoga shorts and jeweled , lace-up sandals . 

  
And she had a **_massive _**snake - Rollins not being Regal couldn't tell a boa from a python - coiled loosely around her neck . 

  
Her dancing started off tantalizing and slow to the sounds of another Korn song - Coming Undone - and the ' come-hither ' gyrating was sped up for Bananarama's version of ' Venus . '

" That's really cool ! "

  
" Excellent quick change skills , yes . " the redhead agreed .

Seth blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes . 

  
" Is that ........ La Muñeca ? ! She _works _here ? " 

  
" I doubt she'd call it **_work _** . It's actually more to demonstrate her talent at costume modeling . " 

  
" Neat . " Seth said and caught a glimpse of a stupefying phenomenon . " _Aaauurghh _ , what's happened to your _mouth _ ? !! " 

  
Aleister was **_smiling _** . 

A pint-sized , bouncy creature emerged behind Zeina and went for her ankles .

  
" Verdomme , nee ! " Aleister gasped .

  
Preoccupied with twisting and shimmying , Zelina didn't see the affectionate ball of fluff and whiskers until the kitten caught a hold of her sheer skirt and happily began climbing up her leg .

  
" _THEA _ ! " Aleister roared and shoved past the bouncers . He ran onto the stage right when the feline and the reptile saw the other .

  
" ¡ Maldito , no ! " Vega shouted . The kitten puffed up , hissed and fell on the floor , shook its entire body and leaped ahead , holding on to thick , dark red curtains for dear life . 

  
The short woman fearlessly grabbed the snake , pressing its jaws shut and unwound it from her torso , then handed it to the closest assistant .

  
She looked at Aleister and whispered . " Be right back . "

  
He understood . The ' baby cat ' would continue panicking as long as its human smelled of a scary predator , so she'd left for a few minutes to wash her hands .

  
Perhaps ........ he could do **_something _**helpful in the short time while waiting .

  
_Bedank de Duisteren voor zeevruchten_ .

  
He inched over to the terrified kitty , crouched low , took crumbs of tuna and salmon from a little zip-top freezer bag kept in his tux jacket pocket and silently wishing none of his toughest brawler friends ever found out about this , made ' kissy-kiss ' sounds .

  
The kitten looked at him , its big golden-green eyes becoming huge .

  
" Yes , I'm humiliated but it's for the greatest cause , can't you tell ? " 

  
Zelina heard him and stood nearby , not intruding and gently beaming . 

  
Her precious feline ' toddler ' mewed , bewitched and stoked from the scent of treats .

  
The kitten sprung , landing on Aleister's shirt front and slid , tearing the material with itty-bitty sharp claws . 

  
" Muchas gracias . "

  
" Je hoeft me niet te bedanken . "

  
Seth wouldn't have interrupted their ' special moment ' for a billion dollars .

  
Well , that and the burly sentries weren't letting him onstage anyway . 

  
" But you're a _hero _ ! "

  
" Nonsense . " Aleister's blush had reached his beard . " I'm owned by cats too so I've done the ' rescue missions ' before plenty of times . "

  
" More for us to talk about then , everything that we have in common . " Zelina said .

  
" Yes ! Well ........ I - "

  
" I ...... " Vega also stammered .

  
She retrieved her darling pet and frowned slightly .

  
" Your clothes ! Let me give you money for - "

  
" It's just a shirt , no harm done . "

  
" Oh , then ........ I'd better go . "

  
" Yes , I will too before the guards choose throw me like a javelin . "

  
In unison , the pair sighed and laughed . 

  
" Way to go , Big Al ! " Seth cheered after he'd plodded down the steps and returned to join the crowd . " Uhnm , wait ........ is the show over ? "

Aleister looked over his inked shoulder at Zelina who had a mic in one hand and the squirming kitten tucked beneath her other arm .

" I suppose _not _ . " the redhead's brow furrowed . 

" Hey , everybody ! Who's ready for some **_Pun _**\- ish - _meeennnnnt _ ? ! " the short woman raised her voice , wiggled her hips and following a mic-drop , ran backstage with a small , disgruntled feline in hand .

" _Shit _ !! " Al snapped . 

" What ? ! " Seth asked , confused by his sudden burst of vulgar language . " What's **_wrong _** ? "

" It's **_him _** . " the devil mask wearing man snarled . " Let's go . Come on , let's get out of here - " 

The crowd grew , a tidal wave made of humans and Aleister kept Seth from getting trampled .

  
" _Whew _ ! Thank you , man . "

  
Seth gawked at the mass of people and couldn't comprehend _why _females now outnumbered the guys three to one .

  
Unless .......

  
" **_Al _** ! " he called to his companion .

  
" We're packed like canned sardines in oil here . I'm sorry to admit we'll be trapped for awhile . "

  
" Does it look like my ass is showing ? " 

  
" _Whaaaaaatt _ ? ! ! " Aleister's eyes were enormous .

  
" My **_butt _** . " Seth answered . " Is it _exposed _ ? "

  
" Errrrr , **_no _** . And you asked me that _because _ ? "

  
" Because I can't think of **_one _**reason that these women are suddenly more exuberant ! " the Iowan paused . " Okay , **_two _** . Our handsomeness and drawing power . "

  
" They're frothing at the mouth , thanks to that damn vain irritant . "

  
" _Who _ ? " Seth had to raise his voice since most of the ladies were now _screaming _ . " Did you say _vein _ ? " 

  
" Verwaande vampier . " Aleister sharply uttered , undeniably cross .

" _Well_ then . " Rollins frowned , totally baffled .

Maybe he **_had _**said ' vein . ' 

  
Then the lights went out .

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She saw the man that she was looking for and in a New York minute , headed in his direction .

  
" Hello ! _Hello _ ! " Zelina nudged his shoulder and waved , time wasted since he was deliberately taking no notice of her .

  
The livid woman glared , smacking the gold frame sunglasses with oval , sky-blue lenses and his Beats Studio 3 wireless headphones to the floor .

  
" Por qué hiciste eso ! " her cousin sprung from the wheeled office chair . " Short Stack , what in Hell is your _problem _ ? ! " 

  
" Usted está . " Zelina spat and held out the fussy kitten . " Lazy , irresponsible , bobble-headed , Eric Draven wannabe ! _You are supposed to be watching her _ ! " 

  
" I **_am_**watching her . " Luis said , fixated on a few of the dancers who were reapplying their makeup and brushing their hair on the other side of the long and narrow room . " And _her _ . And **_her _** . "

  
His cousin rolled her eyes and gave him another swat , this one to the back of his head .

  
" Wrong pussy , _moron _ . " 

  
" Well , they look _fine _to **_me _** . "

  
" Lulu , you are a **_furniture store _** . "

  
" _Furniture store_ ? "

  
Zelina laughed at his confusion .

" Lots of one night stands . " 

He chuckled .

  
" Awww , how _cute _ . The teeny-tiny , shrunk in the wash version of the Queen of the Damned has a sense of humor after all . "

  
" Well , I put up with you and you _are _a laughingstock , goth giraffe . "

  
They glanced down at the same time to see the kitten rolling around on its fluffy back , chewing on and batting at the fringe on the man's leather pants .

  
Both of the cousins sighed , then smiled in amazement , then continued to laugh .

  
" Siempre el hombre de señoras . " Zelina said and his abashed expression she claimed for her reward . 

  
" If I say that your performance out there was one of the _best _and you're **_super _**talented , would you **_not _**tell _anybody _about this ? " he gestured to the tiny feline .

  
His cousin shrugged and picked up the happy cat .

  
" No , _honestly _ , you're impressive . " Luis grinned . " It's part of how our family is , of course , to naturally be the **_coolest _** . "

  
" Then hurry your _coolest _ out to the fans waiting for the next ' big and bad ' act , conceited _Lulu _ . "

  
" Gracias , princesa de serpiente . " he playfully bowed . 

  
They fist-bumped and she had to stand on tiptoe so they could hug . 

  
" Do your thing , cuz ! "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A coffin , more than a bit suitable for use in a walk-through ' haunted house attraction ' , was brought out onstage .

  
Seth tilted his head . The bad-ass guitar riff playing on the P.A. system and shaking the loudspeakers was unmistakable .

  
' It's the _ring tone _of the guy I met ! ' he thought , wrinkling his nose beneath his wolf mask .

  
One of the incredibly flexible female performers stood on her hands , legs bent and curled over her head .

  
Seth , like so many others in the audience , gasped when she aimed and shot an arrow into the coffin lid .

  
He gasped even louder when a hand burst through the wood , grabbed the arrow and snapped it in two pieces held by a big fist .

  
The hairs rose on the back of Seth's neck as he peered through the color changing strobes , rotating beams and the fog machine's dry ice ' smoke . '

  
" **_Roman _** ? ! "

  
A ternion of women , clad in booty shorts , pasties and body paint and glitter removed the guy's floor-length and fully lined with blood-red cloth , matte black PVC coat .

_Let me hear you scream ! _

  
Rollins' nose - and dick - wouldn't stop _twitching _ . No way , this was not **_his _** Romes . _His _Romes **_didn't _** have a gigantic back tat and he never wore some lookalike of Kevin Nash's silver and glossy black pants or a sheer top that fit in well with Stuart Townsend's attire in Queen of the Damned . 

An object wreathed around his neck and shoulders was broad at one end and tapered into drinking straw slenderness , the ebon hue was what most people saw during an electrical outage . Seth mistook it for another slithering reptile before taking a second look . 

Without hesitation , numerous men disguised in pyramid studded and chain festooned Gimp masks and tattered cyberpunk clothing aggressively pounced .

  
They were flattened by powerful punches and spinning kicks , fast throws and quick blocking moves . 

" Menk’ miasin karogh yenk’ satananer linel . " the Iowan murmured and could **_feel _**Aleister's disapproving glower scalding his flesh .

_I'm black and bruised , beat up but I still take the blows , ' cause all I need is blood and sweat and skin and bones _

_ I'll take this rage , rattle your cage .........._

One of the losing fighters was plucked from the bruised bunch , the bullwhip popped and caught him around the waist .

  
The big man smirked , content with his victory and the defeated was literally dragged to three wide metal bars lowered from the ceiling .

  
The other performers enveloped the sacrifice , tearing his grungy outfit open at the back and thoroughly rubbing his skin .

  
_Let me hear you scream like you want it _!  
_Let me hear you yell like you mean it _ !  
_If you're gonna go down _ , _go loud , go strong _ ! _Go proud , go on _ ! _Go hard or go home _ !

Rollins squinted through the faint mist and color changing lights . Some sort of antibacterial cleaning wipes ?

  
The Iowan echoed the sounds that a mouse in a trap made when huge curved silver metal hooks were inserted through the guy's back , arms and legs .

_I'll pull you up and push you right back in your place _ ,  
_I'll take you down and wipe that smile right off your face _ !

Metal chains jingled , ropes were pulled and the man's entire body was posed to resemble Superman in flight .

  
He was beaming and Seth smiled too , emotionally and mentally stoned , under the spell of the extraordinary stunt _and _his desire with an attitude . 

  
All of the flames around the stage went off and he cheered and applauded , along with everyone else ....... except Aleister .

  
" _Yeaaaaaaaahh _ ! _Burn it fucking dooowwwwwnn _ ! "

  
Seth , not thinking clearly at first , threw his mask over his head while giddily hollering .

  
Someone shoved him from behind and accidental or not , it was painful and startling enough that he stumbled forward .

  
" _Fool _ ! " Aleister death-glared at whoever had roughly bumped into his companion . " You're okay now ? "

  
" Yes , thank you . " Seth nodded while the heavily tattooed man patted his shoulders .

_Let me hear you -_

_Let me hear you _ ...............

_Let me hear you _ **_scream _** !

Additional jets of fire erupted and the wolf's current passion that he had his eyes on , looked puzzled for a second , bent down to pick up a small , glittering object and then disappeared directly after a mischievous grin and a swoop of rippling leather . 

  
" **_Now _** , can we leave ? " the redhead griped .

  
" Yeah , sure , just give me time to fix my hair and my - "

  
Aleister frowned at Seth's paled complexion and his troubled gaze .

  
" What's wrong ? "

  
" My _necklace _ ! That's where it went , the stupid thing must have caught on my mask and ........ oh , _damn _that showoff ! "

  
Aleister sighed and closed his eyes , near a breaking point .

" **_ No _** . "

  
" _No _ ? ! What do you mean by no ? " 

  
" I'm not letting get you involved with _him _ . You _think _that it will be **_glorious _**but it _won't _ . "

  
" Calm down already ! The only thing that I'm going to do is - "

_Suck his tongue into my mouth and eat him alive _ .

  
" Have my jewelry placed back in my hands , nothing else . "

  
" _Rollins _ . " Aleister spoke steadily . 

  
" Umm hmmm ? "

  
" **_Bull shit _** . "

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Seth barged into the performers ' backstage lounge area , launching the door back with added raging strength that created a crack in the wall plaster when the knob hit .

  
" Give me back my necklace ! "

  
Zelina also looked _pissed _ .

  
" You **_took _** his - " she glanced at each man . " Give him his jewelry back , _Lulu _ . "

  
" If he _wanted _the necklace then he wouldn't have thrown it onstage . Something lands in **_my _**territory , it's _mine _ . "

  
Seth glowered at the smug entertainer . 

_Oh , gross ! He's so gorgeous . I wanna slap ........... I just want to slap his hideous , beautiful face . _

" We're not talking about wet panties thrown at you by your horny groupies ! " Zelina moved closer to get in her cousin's smirking face . " _Stop _acting like a bratty child ! "

  
Luis lightly swatted at her forehead so she'd retreat and he grinned .

  
" Try to **_make _**me , Short Stack . "

  
" _You _ quit bothering her or _I'll _fight you right here and now . " Aleister warned .

  
Luis faked yawning , seemingly uninterested in the threat and challenge .

  
" Not _today _ , Satan . " 

  
" **_YOU _** ! " Aleister charged , a stampeding bull seeing garnet until Vega caught his wrists , holding him back .

  
" _Keep_ the jewelry . " Seth looked at the floor , his shoulders dropped and he slumped into one of the wheeled office chairs . " Fine ! It's _yours _ , you **_win _** . " 

  
" Yo gano , tu pierdes . " the tallest male gloated . 

_You disgusting , beautiful , garbage , angel _ .

The chair Rollins had been sitting in suddenly slammed into Luis , folding him over at the height of his stomach and bashing his knees .

  
Seth pushed off , one foot and leg at a time from the wall surface behind him and he rocketed straight ahead , NFL football tackling the larger guy .

  
Rollins was used to dealing with all types of jewelry , thanks to his at-home partner . He could untangle a knot of braided anklets and open a clasp swift and sure which is what he did to the frantic and imposing man's Alchemy Gothic black enamel and pewter Osbourne's cross . 

" Give that back NOW !! " 

  
" Why should I ? You took mine first . "

  
" Because it's important to me and one of my favorites ! "

  
" Yeah ? Is that so ? Well , breaking news update , Champ , I like my necklace too and like you said ......... "

  
Rollins shrugged .

'' Yo gano , tu pierdes . ''

  
He repeated , smirking .

  
" _Aaaaaaaauuggh _ ! "

  
His shoes floated above the floor and the ceiling grazed his scalp . 

  
He could hear - barely - Zelina's distant and shaky voice as she _shrieked _at her relative to back off and he saw through the wobbling grey haze Aleister trying to loosen his throat from the one hand choke hold . 

  
Seth struggled for something to hold onto , to use for a weapon and hit the jerk with , _something _ , _anything _ -

  
The hem of his top . He clutched it and wheezed .

  
The floor was oddly cushioning , unlike what he'd expected after the plummet and unbelievably , his backside wasn't hurting either . 

  
The big man was owl-eyed and stunned , looking at the jagged scars that were etched into Rollins ' stomach . 

  
" Usted pasó por el Infierno y mí también . " he said in one breath , a single ink black feather under moonlight , that soft in Seth's ears . 

  
Seth's true being's fire _crackled _ . 

_We are the same _, _two fallen angels _ .

_I don't_ **_have _**a_ soulmate _ . 

_I don't have a _**_soul _** .

_Yesssssss_ , w_e're the_ **_same _**and_ you_ **_will _**be **_mine _** . 

_You're who I _**_want _** .

_Pain is what I _ **_need _** .


End file.
